


The Place I Call Home

by Itsaklainething



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Blaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaklainething/pseuds/Itsaklainething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes Blaine, everyone thinks that if you cross him you get hurt. Well that was until Kurt the new student at McKinley decides that he's going to break down his walls. But then he finds out that Blaine's like this for a reason. Badboy!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had his head held high as he walked through the corridor, no one ever dared to look him in the eye which was good because he hated it. He hated everyone and everything.

He didn't need anyone, he was fine by himself, all people did was hurt him.

Everyone moved out of the way as he sped towards the exit his curls bouncing uselessly on his forehead as he walked.

School hadn't even started yet but he'd decided that he wanted to go out for another smoke before he made his way to first class.

He walked out of the school pushing through the people who were coming into the school; he turned and walked towards the field, there was a spot where no one ever went.

He reached the field and started to walk across it towards the back until he reached the metal linked fence that surrounded the school. Behind it was a small forest that wasn't really used for anything. There was a hole under the fence that allowed him to crawl to the other side into the forest.

He got onto his hands and knees and crawled through the hole not caring that he was going to get his jeans dirty.

He sat with his back against the fence and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one before taking his first puff. He closed his eyes as he blew the smoke from his mouth feeling his stress melt away.

He hated school but he hated being at home even more, his dad was a dick and his mum was a drunk. He and his dad fought all of the time and it was his fault, he came out and everything changed.

He started to hate himself and then he started to hate everyone else.

He finished his cigarette and then threw it in front of him stomping on it to put it out; he looked over his shoulder towards and sighed before climbing to his knee and crawling back under the fence.

He didn't have a bag, just his cigarettes and lighter in one pocket and a pen and a screwed up piece of paper in the other. He walked back towards the school knowing that he was already late for his first lesson.

Though he didn't rush taking another ten minutes walking to the class, he pushed the handle of the class room and walked inside.

"Blaine, you're late," Mrs Williams said as he shuffled into the class.

"I know," he sighed walking towards his seat pausing when he saw someone sitting on his table. Normally he had a table to himself but now there was a boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin.

He looked around the room for another seat but every other seat in the room had been taken.

He sighed again and walked towards his seat slumping down into it, he pulled out his crumpled piece of paper and his pen. He could see the boy next to him giving him subtle looks.

"Stop looking at me," he growled.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to," he boy stuttered lowering his head. His voice was beautiful; he hadn't ever heard one like it.

He tried to ignore him starting to take notes on the blabber that Mrs Williams was talking about, but sitting next to someone who he didn't know started to make him uncomfortable.

"Ok, discuss Steinbeck with your partner," Mrs Williams said and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, my names Kurt," the boy next to him whispered as the class started to mutter to their partner.

"Let's just not talk," he said feeling his hand turning into a fist.

"Ok, did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked looking a little disappointed.

"No".

He couldn't do this anymore; he stood up stuffing him pen and his notes into his pocket before walking towards the door. He walked out of the class; he had done this enough for the teacher to know not to follow him.

He walked towards the entrance to the school, walking out of it. There was no way that he was going home so he turned towards the field.

He needed another cigarette; he didn't know why the boy got to him. Maybe it was because he seemed nice, maybe it was because he looked at him like no one else did, like a person.

He reached the back of the field and immediately climbed under the fence.

He sat back up against the fence and wrapped his arms around his knees looking into the forest. He had never gone wandering into the forest, he didn't have a clue what was in there. Many different rumours had been spread about it, like it was a place where bodies were dumped and it was full of ghosts.

He didn't believe the rumours of course but he had never needed to go into the forest.

He went into his pocket reaching for his cigarettes; he pulled one out and put it into his mouth.

He was about to light it when he heard a voice behind him.

"You know those can kill you," the familiar angelic voice made him turn around looking at Kurt was it?

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said angry that he had found him let alone when looking for him.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I wanted to know if you're ok, I didn't mean to do what I ever I did to make you mad," Kurt said and he could see the boy was viably getting annoying with him.

"I'm fine and you didn't do anything, just go back to class Kurt or whatever you said your name was," he said turning and sitting back against the fence again.

He put his cigarette back in his mouth and lit it. The fence shook a little and he looked round seeing Kurt climbing under the fence, leaving his bag on the field.

"What are you doing?" He said moving up a little so that Kurt wouldn't get stuck.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kurt muttered as he finally squeezed himself through the gap.

Kurt sat down next to him but he just ignored him and took another puff from his cigarette.

"You might as well leave because I'm not going to talk and be buddies with you, go find some real friends," he said talking a bigger drag of his cigarette.

"Well I'm not leaving so you might as well deal with it," Kurt spat and he looked at him a little shocked that he had snapped at him.

"This is a joke," he said slamming his head back on the fence annoyed that Kurt was being stubborn.

He would go back to class eventually, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

So this is Kurts POV for the first chapter! :)

Enjoy!

................................

Kurt walked towards the school, he was nervous. He and his dad had just moved here after his job change and this was the closet school to their house.

He walked up to the entrance starting to walk through only to get pushed out the way by a boy with brown curly hair, he walked back away from the entrance watching as the boy stormed towards what must have been the field.

He kept watching him, confused of where he might be going. He walked towards the field a little so he wasn't in the flow of people who was running into the school, but not too far enough that the boy would see him spying on him.

He raised his eyebrow as he saw the boy reached the back fence and then got onto his hands and knees climbing under the fence.

The bell went and he turned around and walked away towards the entrance again, he didn't want to be late on his first day.

The rooms were easy enough to find and he found his class and walked inside, everyone was already seated when he walked in and Mrs Williams introduced herself before pointing to the only free table in the class room.

A couple people in the hissed and gave him sad looks, he had no idea why they were acting like it was the death seat.

He walked over dumping his bag on the table for sitting down, he pulled out is note pad and his pen before putting his bag by his feet.

Mrs Williams started the lesson and it was about fifteen minutes into the lesson when the boy that he had seen walk up the field walked in.

"Blaine, you're late," Mrs Williams said as he shuffled into the class.

"I know," the boy grumbled walking towards the table he was on. Blaine looked at him and paused, he looked around for sighing walking toward him again slumping downing the chair next to him.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen. He almost wanted to offer him a non-crumpled piece of paper but he decided it might not be the best idea.

The class continued Mrs Williams going on about something or other but he couldn't concentrate, he was trying to give little looks that Blaine wouldn't see but it wasn't working.

"Stop looking at me," the boy growled.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to," he stuttered looking at the table. He could tell that he wasn't the kind of person you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

He kept looking at his notes only taking glance up to look at Mrs Williams as she spoke.

"Ok, discuss Steinbeck with your partner," Mrs Williams said and he felt Blaine stiffen.

He took a small breath.

"Hi, my names Kurt," he whispered wanting to break the ice.

"Let's just not talk," Blaine said and he felt himself shrink.

"Ok, did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked. He had no idea what he had done to annoy him.

"No," Blaine muttered before he stood up collecting his notes and his pen and stuffing them back into his pocket.

He watched and Blaine walked towards the door rushing out of it.

"Don't worry about him, he's just out for attention," Mrs Williams said looking hardly interested that one of his students had walked out.

He nodded and the class carried on again. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and where he had gone.

His anticipation got the best of him and he put his hand up.

"Could I go to the toilet?" He asked and Mrs nodded, he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door.

"Do you know the way?" She asked opening the classroom door for him.

"Yeah, I saw it on the way up here," he said walking out into the hall.

He walked quickly down the hall hoping that he was just going to see Blaine walking back to the class, but it was when he found himself back at the entrance to the school that he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

He walked out of the school, maybe he went home?

He was about to go back into the school when he remembered seeing Blaine walk up the back of the field earlier that day.

He looked across the field but saw nothing, walking quickly towards the back of the field. He wasn't quite sure where Blaine has disappeared to but then he saw white against the fence.

He walked faster stopping behind Blaine, he was about to light a cigarette.

"You know those can kill you," he said making him turn around staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine said looking angry; he took the cigarette out of him mouth.

"I wanted to know if you're ok, I didn't mean to do what I ever I did to make you mad," he said getting a little pissed off at the boys attitude.

"I'm fine and you didn't do anything, just go back to class Kurt or whatever you said your name was," he said turning and sitting back against the fence again.

He bit his lip thing of what he was going to do next. He looked at the hole in the fence and then back at Blaine before dropping his bag on the ground and getting onto his hands and knees shuffling his way to the other side of the fence.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked moving out of his way so he could climb the rest of the way through.

"Honestly, I don't know," he replied annoyed that he was getting his jeans dirty.

He sat down next to Blaine and he could see that he was trying to ignore him.

"You might as well leave because I'm not going to talk and be buddies with you, go find some real friends," Blaine said and he felt a splash of anger rush through him. He looked a Blaine who took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Well I'm not leaving so you might as well deal with it," he spat back.

"This is a joke," Blaine said slamming his head back on the fence looking frustrated.

'I wish,' Kurt thought leaning his head back against the fence as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Kurts Pov will hopefully be up tomorrow! :)  
................................................

He had been wrong, Kurt didn't go back to class; they just sat in the same spot enduring an awkward silence.

It must have been near the end of the school day and Kurt didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

He turned looking at him.

"I don't understand why you're here," he said and Kurt jumped a little but turned to look at him.

"Because I don't understand why you ran and came here of all places," Kurt said and shook his head pushing himself to his feet.

"You don't know me and you never will; so back off," he said moving towards the hole in the fence getting onto his hands and knees.

"Blaine…," Kurt said but he ignored him starting to shuffle his way back through the hole and onto the school field.

He made it through and started to walk back over the field just as the bell for the end of the day rang. Students started to flood out of the entrances to the school.

He looked over his shoulder at Kurt; he was now starting to crawl under the fence.

"Blaine!" He heard him yell but he kept walking, heading toward the school gate. He didn't know why this kid wasn't getting the message.

He heard running footsteps behind him and then a hand on his shoulder spinning him around.

"Blaine just take this," Kurt said shoving a small piece of paper into one of his jean pockets.

"Get off me!" He said shoving the boy backwards watching as he tumbled to the ground.

He turned walking towards the gate again faster this time, making sure that he didn't look back.

He wanted to feel guilty but he just wouldn't leave him alone, it made the anger build up inside him waiting for a release and he was lucky a shove was all he got.

He reached the gate and walked out of it taking the left towards home, it was the last place he wanted to be but it was better than going back late and getting a beating while his mother lazily watched on.

He put his hands in his pockets making himself look like a threat, he didn't use to be like this, he used to be weak and small but there comes a point where you have to stand up for yourself and this is how he did it, and it worked.

He blocked out everything around him and just focused on making his way home, he didn't live far from the school only a couple blocks.

He reached his house not long later and pushed open the front door before slamming it behind him. He walked further into the house noticing an eerie silence in the air.

That only meant one thing.

"What the hell kind of time do you call this?" His dad walked towards him.

"Im on time, school just finished," he muttered.

"Don't talk back to me," his dad yelled a little louder. His dad wasn't drunk, just an angry man with nowhere to put his anger but his son. His mother on the other hand was probably lying down somewhere as drunk as a skunk.

"It wasn't talking back, it was fact," he said walking towards the stairs. He was about to step on the first step when he was grabbed roughly by the arm.

"You better sort out your life out son," he spat.

"What so I don't end up like you?" He spat back.

He felt a fist connect with his lip and he fell to the ground, clutching his throbbing face.

"Get out!" His dad yelled furious.

He looked up at him shocked, he had been beaten and sent to his room many times but he had never been kicked out.

"What are you talking about?" He said pushing himself to his feet.

"Me and your mum discussed it and we want you out, you're a lazy no good son and a faggot at that!" His father yelled his words piercing his heart.

"Dad," he said hurt.

"Don't call me that, just get your shit and get out," they were his final words before he walked away leaving him on the stairs.

He ran up the stairs grabbing the first bag that he saw starting to shove items of clothing into it, he didn't have much but it was enough. He moved around the room grabbing things he thought he might need such as, his money bank which was filled with enough change to get him food for the next couple of weeks and his mobile.

He took one more look around his room before grabbing a sleeping bag that was sat by his bedroom door and walking out. He ran back down the stairs throwing his bag onto his back.

He stopped at the bottom looking towards the kitchen before dropping his sleeping bag on the bottom step; he walked to the kitchen opening the door and grabbed a plastic bag, shoving all of the food that he could find into it. He found some apples, bottles of water and a couple of bags of crisps before his dad came storming into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled moving towards him.

He ran pushing past his dad; he raced towards the front door grabbing his sleeping bag on his journey past the stairs.

He could feel that his dad was after him, her reached the front door pulling it open. He got out but his dad lunged after him tackling him to the floor.

"Get off," he growled through clenched teeth. Trying to untangle himself from his dads grip.

Blaine tried to kick him off but it just earned him another punch to the face, he gasped and kicked his dad harder managing to make him role off him in pain. He got up and continued to run, a couple of the apples were probably as bruised as he was but at least he had them.

He ran back towards the school hoping all of the students had gone home by now.

He got there within a few minutes and ran into the gates, he ran towards the back of the field stopping at the hole in the fence.

He stared at it for a minute before getting onto his hands and knees, taking his bag off his back before squeezing it through to the other side. He did that with all of his bags before crawling through himself.

He sat against the fence breathing heavy.

"Shit!" He said to himself kicking his bag further into the forest.

He thought for a minute, he didn't have anywhere to go.

He went into his pocket pulling out the piece of paper with Kurt's number on it.

"Shit," he said again putting the piece of paper back into his pocket, there was no way that he was calling him.

He stood back up and collected his bags staring further into the forest; he walked into it trying to find a place that would be good to sleep.

"This is going to be a long night," he muttered to himself.  
........................................

I'll update soon! x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,

Hope you enjoy this chapter! x  
...........................................

His bottom was starting to ache; he had been sitting with Blaine for most what must have been most of the school day.

He had been looking at the trees finding pretty patterns in the bark tracing them with his eyes.

"I don't understand why you're here," Blaine said out of nowhere making him jump a little.

He turned to look at him thinking about his answer. "Because I don't understand why you ran and came here of all places," he said and Blaine shook his head before pushing himself to his feet.

"You don't know me and you never will, so back off," Blaine spat. He thought he was about to start kicking the shit out of him but all he did was walk around him towards the hole in the fence.

Blaine got onto his hands and knees.

He wanted to say something that would stop him from leaving but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Blaine…," he said but Blaine ignored him and started to crawl back under the fence onto the field.

Blaine started to walk back across the field towards the school; he pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote his number on it before stuffing it into his pocket.

In the distance he heard the bell ring and then student's voices as they flooded out of the school.

He sighed and started to crawl back through the fence cursing to himself as his jeans dragged through the mud again.

He got up and grabbed his bag. "Blaine!" He yelled but Blaine didn't ever stop and look at him.

He started running after him catching up rather quickly before grabbing his shoulder making him turn to look at him. He took the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Blaine just take this," he said shoving it into one of Blaine's jean front pockets knowing that he wouldn't take it.

"Get off me!" Blaine yelled and he felt hands on his shoulders pushing him backwards. He wasn't expecting it so he fell over his own feet and tumbled to the ground.

Blaine stormed off towards the gate not even looking back once, he stayed on the floor until he saw Blaine turn left out of the gate and disappear out of view before climbing to his feet.

He knew he had messed up, he didn't think that just touching him would give such a bad response from him.

He ran his hand through his hair before walking toward the gate himself but he turned right walking towards his house.

His dad had offered to pick him up but he didn't live far so he said that he would rather walk.

It only took a couple minutes to reach his house and he walked inside going straight into the kitchen.

"Hey bud," his dad said giving him a smile.

"Hey," he replied walking further into the kitchen.

"Did you have a go-," his dad paused as he looked at him. "What happened? Are you getting bullied again? You can move if you want we just need to find another school that's decently close," his dad said looking a little panicked looking at the dirt that covered his jeans.

"Dad stop, I'm fine I just fell over," he lied. "The school is nice, a lot nicer than the last one," he said.

"You're sure?" He asked and he nodded. His dad had always been protective over him making sure that he was ok and comforting after being bullied so much in the last school, he hadn't told his dad most of the bad things that had happened to him in his last school he just told him what he couldn't hide like when he used to come home with bruises.

"Are you hungry?" His dad asked but he just shook his head grabbing an apple off the table.

"I'll just have this, I just want to go to bed it's been a long day," he smiled and turned making his way up the stairs to his room, taking a couple bites of the apple.

He walked into his room, flopping down onto his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine he didn't understand why he hate everything so much. At least he knew where he went to get away from everything, he wanted to help him even if he didn't want it, everyone needs someone to talk to.

If he continues to push him away and he can see that he really just wants to be alone then he will leave, but he gets this vibe from him telling him that he really just needed someone to care about him.

He let out a long sigh pulling out his phone looking to see if he had any messages. Nothing.

He put his phone on his bed side table before rolling off his bed taking another couple bites of his apple before dropping it in the bin that sat by his door, he staring to pull of his clothes dropping them to the floor. He walked over to his draws opening the third draw down and pulling out a pair of pyjamas.

It was a bit early but he was exhausted he just wanted to go to sleep, hopefully it will stop him thinking about Blaine.

He found it strange how attached he had got to someone who he had just met and they guy didn't even like him.

Once he was dressed he crawled into bed lying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

He looked towards his phone again picking it up, making sure that there were still no messages.

Still nothing.

He just had to assume that Blaine was ok and that if he wasn't then he would give him a call of a text asking for help. Deep down he knew that he wouldn't which made his stomach sink.

He closed his eyes trying to force himself into sleep, failing massively.

It took him a couple of hours of opening and closing his eyes, and looking at his phone before he finally fell into a restless sleep.  
..........................................................

I'll update soon! x


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this chapter! x  
................................

He opened his eyes rolling over groaning, that could have possibly been one of the worse night's sleep he's ever had. He reached under his sleeping bag and pulled out a twig throwing it to the side before pushing himself into the sitting position.

He was lucky that it hadn't rained at least. It was early morning and he assumed that school was going to start soon.

He pulled his bag closer going into it and pulling out a pair of clothes putting them on while still in the sleeping bag just in case, he knew that only Kurt knew that he came to this area and he was further into the forest but he wasn't going to chance it just in case he showed up.

He struggled but eventually was fully dressed in a full set of new clothes. He jumped up climbing out of the sleeping bag before rolling up and stuffing it back into the small bag that it had come with.

He looked around looking for a good place to stash his stuff finding a small hole just beneath a nearby tree. He threw his bag inside it and then began to cover it up with leaves and any other item that could be used to hide his stuff.

Once he had covered up his stuff he made his way back to the fence, sitting up against it resting his head on his arms. He didn't know how it had come to this, he felt a surge of emotion his him as the realisation that he was homeless and tears started to run down his face.

He had tried to keep it down for as long as he could, he furiously wiped his eyes whenever a tear trickled down onto his cheek.

He took a look back towards the school seeing that some of the students were starting to arrive already; it must have been later than he thought.

He probably looked a mess, not that he cared what other people thought but his dad had got a few good hits on him and he didn't want people to start talking. He would just say and act like he got into a fight and won.

He had managed not to get himself too dirty, but he would have to start using the locker room showers. He sighed at the thought; the Neanderthal football team was going to love that, he would just have to be extremely careful about when he went.

He had managed to stop himself from crying now but he could feel that his eyes were red and puffy.

"Blaine?" He heard his name being call and then footsteps behind him.

'Damn it!' He thought as he turned taking a quick look over his shoulder at Kurt before turning back to resting his head on his knees.

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"First class is starting soon," Kurt said.

"So," he replied and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Are you coming?" Kurt asked.

He didn't want Kurt of all people to see his face, he would ask him a bunch of questions and then he would never leave him alone.

"No, just go I'm not going to class," he said hearing Kurt sigh.

"I would be stubborn like yesterday but I can miss another day of classes," Kurt replied.

"Go then," he said more harsh than me meant it.

"Fine," Kurt said before he heard footsteps walking away from him.

Kurt seemed like the kind of person that he used to want to be friends with, but he didn't need any friends he just wanted to be alone and that was always how he ended up anyway.

He stood up walking back to where his stuff was and sat against the tree thinking about what was happening. He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch anything and everything he saw but he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

He pulled his bag back out of the hole and placed it on the ground lying down on it closing his eyes.

He just wanted to sleep the day away, he was still hoping that he was going to wake up and this was going to be a sick dream.

He closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep.  
.........................................................

"What did you just say?!" His dad yelled at him.

He felt himself shrink as his dad yelled in his face.

"Answer me!"

He looked up into his dads eyes.

"I'm gay dad," he said. He didn't think his dad was going to react this way, he knew that his dad wasn't happy with the lifestyle but he thought that he loved him enough to accept him.

He had known his was gay for a long time but one he had turned twelve he had decided that it was time to be truthful to himself and his family.

"Are you kidding me? You better be kidding me!" His dad continued to yell.

"I'm sorry dad," he said taking a step away from him but his dad just took a step forward.

"I can't believe I couldn't see you were a queer," his dad sneered and he cringed at his wording. "Look at your clothing, the stupid bowties," he said grabbing his bowtie and yanking it making him come with it. "And the amount of fucking hair gel you use," he continued throwing him backwards, he tried to catch himself but he couldn't and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"I can't change who I am dad, I tried but I couldn't," he said. He could feel tear growing in his eyes threatening to spill over but if he could hold it he would because he didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Well you didn't try hard enough then did you?" He screamed walking up to him and grabbing him by the shirt. He dragged him to his feet ripping off his bowtie and throwing it to the floor.

"I'm not changing who I am," he said and his dad growled.

His dad let him go so he was standing on his own before out of nowhere throwing his first punch, hitting his nose with an awful crunch. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground blood spurting from his nose.

"I will not have a queer for a son," his dad said before giving him a mighty kick to the stomach.

His dad turned and left leaving him on the floor, once he was out of sight he let the flood of tears run down his face.

"Then you don't have a son dad," he whispered to the air.

"Blaine?"

"Blaine!"  
....................................................

"Blaine!" He woke sitting up straight, frightened that it was his dad that had found him.

"Kurt," he said when he realised that he had caught him sleeping in the woods.

"What are you doing? Why do you have so much stuff here? And what the hell happened to your face," Kurt said his eyes wide.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Blaine said looking at the split lip that Kurt had, trying to avoid the many questions that Kurt was throwing at him.

He knew this was going to happen.

.......................................  
I'll update soon! x


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy this chapter! x  
..................

Kurt's eyes blinked open as the sound of his alarm filled his ears; he rolled over turning it off before sitting up. He internally groaned wanting to just go back to sleep, but instead he dragged himself out of bed and towards his chest of draws.

He got dressed and ran down stairs starting to look for his bag.

"Dad, do you know where my bag is? It's not where I left it," he called walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I put your lunch in it, I wanted to make sure you had more food today as you didn't eat dinner last night," Burt said gesturing towards his bag.

He smiled. "You didn't have to do that," he said grabbing it before shrugging his bag onto his shoulders.

"Yes I did, don't want you getting thinner than you already are," his dad said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes before turning towards the kitchen door. "I'm now going see you later dad," he said before exiting the kitchen.

"See you later bud," his dad yelled as he headed for the front door.

He walked out into the cool air, the cloudy sky hiding the sun making it mildly cold. He turned left walking towards the school holding onto the strap of his bag tightly.

It took no time at all to reach the school and he walked into the gate walking towards the school.

He looked to the back of the field but kept walking resulting in him banging into someone. He looked forward shocked, "I'm so sorry," he said looking up at the person that he banged into.

"Watch where you're going queer," he guy said sneering at him giving him a small shove backwards before walking away in the opposite direction.

He stayed in the same stop a little frightened about what had just happened, he'd thought this place was different.

He looked to the back of the field again and sighed walking towards the hole in the fence hoping that Blaine might be there.

When he saw him sitting up against the fence he walked a little faster stopping just behind the fence.

"Blaine?" He called his name, Blaine look a small glance over his shoulder before going back to resting his head on his knees. He didn't even get a good look at his face.

"What do you want?" Blaine groaned. The way he said it made him a little concerned.

"First class is starting soon," he said wrapping his arms around himself feeling uncomfortable.

"So," Blaine said bluntly and he wanted to just melt into his spot and disappear.

"Are you coming?" He asked starting to fiddle with his bag strap.

"No, just go I'm not going to class," Blaine said and he sighed taking a quick look back towards the school.

"I would be stubborn like yesterday but I can't miss another day of classes," he said thinking about what his dad would say if he found out that he was skipping classes.

"Go then," Blaine said harshly and he felt anger build up, all he wanted was to help him, why was he always so stubborn?

"Fine," he said turning and walking away back towards the school.

He was so frustrated, Blaine was the only person that he had talked to, well he talked, Blaine either ignored him or yelled at him but he wasn't going to give up. He reached the edge of the field and turned taking one more look at back at where Blaine was.

He swore he could see Blaine getting up and walking into the forest but he just shrugged it off and turned back walking towards the school entrance.

He walked inside just as the bell rang and he headed toward his first class.

"Hey queer," a large guy said standing in front of him. He recognised him as the boy he had knocked into that morning.

"I'm really sorry about this morning," he said trying to walk around the guy but he grabbed his arm.

"You need to learn that you don't get to spread you fairy dust around here without consequences," the boy spat.

He looked at the boy, this couldn't happen again, not after last time.

He pushed the boy backwards making him let go of him, he went further than he thought he was going to and he banged into the lockers.

He hadn't actually pushed him that hard but the boy wasn't expecting it and just flew.

The boy came back at him angry, he was punched in the mouth before he could even think about moving and he fell to the floor.

"You better watch your back queer," the boy sneered towering over him before walking away.

He pushed himself to his feet rushing back towards the entrance to the school, once he had got back outside he leaned against the nearest wall taking a breath, wiping the blood from his lip. He felt like crying but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Without thinking about it he found himself walking back up the field, he noticed that Blaine wasn't sitting in his usual stop but he kept walking and climbed under the fence.

He looked around, slowly walking through the trees. He didn't know why he would even think about wandering into the wood but he remembered seeing Blaine disappear into them earlier and kept going, stopping when he saw a figure on the floor.

He gasped walking towards it. It was Blaine sleeping on the floor using large bag as a pillow, he could see his bruised face as he slept looking rather unsettled. He looked to the side of him seeing more stuff in a hole beside him.

"Blaine?" He said taking a slow step forward. "Blaine!" He said raising his voice getting a small movement but not enough that he woke up.

"Blaine!" He yelled and Blaine woke sitting straight up looking terrified.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped looking at him shocked.

"What are you doing? Why do you have so much stuff here? And what the hell happened to your face," Kurt said all of the questions he wanted to ask coming out at once.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Blaine replied. He knew that he was trying to avoid his questions but Blaine couldn't hide now, he needed help and he wasn't going to leave until he was happy that he had done all that he could to make sure he was ok.  
...........................

I'll update soon! x


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't avoid my questions Blaine," Kurt said softly walking towards him.

"Fine, I'm not doing anything, none of your business and I fell," he spat pushing himself to his feet. "Now answer mine," he continued moving closer to Kurt getting a better look at his face.

"Let's just say that I pissed off the wrong person," Kurt said shoving his hands into his pockets starting to shift uncomfortably.

He let out a small giggle. "Looks like you did, I don't know why you're not more careful," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt said sounding hurt.

"I mean you don't leave people alone Kurt, you try to help people who don't want to be helped," he yelled.

"I know I don't know you that well but I can see that you want help, so stop trying to push it away!" Kurt yelled back.

"You don't know anything about me," he screamed back outraged. He had no idea how he felt.

He watched as Kurt sighed and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He said standing over him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," Kurt said and he sighed.

"You really are stubborn aren't you ?" He said moving back to where he had been laying before sitting down too.

"Yeah, my dad says I got it from my mother," Kurt said.

"He did?" Blaine said.

"Well she died when I was younger so she could hardly tell me herself," Kurt said and a pit of sadness developed in his stomach.

"I'm sorry," he said probably saying the most genuine thing that he had said to Kurt.

"Not your fault, no need to apologise," Kurt muttered.

He didn't know what to do, if he waited here for too long Kurt would find out that he had nowhere to go.

He looked to Kurt. "Do you have a car?"

"No," Kurt replied running his hands through his hair and he frowned a little disappointed.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Blaine said thinking. This might not be the best thing to do right now but he didn't know what to do and he couldn't live here forever.

"Of course," Kurt said brightening up a little.

"Will you help me get this stuff home?" He asked. He just wanted to try going home and it was selfish but he didn't want to go alone.

"Ok," Kurt said pushing himself to his feet.

Blaine started to gather his stuff, nervous of what would happen.

He handed one of his bags to Kurt and they walked towards the hole in the fence.

"That must have been a chore," Kurt said starting to shove the bags to the other side of the fence.

"You have no idea," he mumbled waiting for Kurt to climb through the fence before he followed.

They walked back across the field towards the gate; it looked like all of the students were in lesson so there wasn't anyone around.

He knew that his parents would be at home, his dad worked at home and only went out when he had to and his mother barely got up unless it was to get another alcoholic beverage.

They walked out the gate and he signalled that they had to go left, Kurt followed him and they walked in silence.

When they reached his house he stopped Kurt at the gate.

"Wait here," he said and he walked to the door trying to open it but it was locked so he started knocking on it firmly.

He heard movement inside before the door swung open, his dad stood there looking down on him.

"What do you want?" His dad said.

"I want to come home," he whispered taking a step forward not wanting Kurt to hear.

"Come home? I told you that I didn't want to see you again," his dad yelled.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," he said giving his dad evils now.

"Not my problem," he sneered. He took a look over his shoulder at Kurt who was looking at him concerned. He shouldn't have brought him here; he should have been bigger than this and came on his own.

"I'm your son…," he said.

"Not anymore…," he said before shoving him backwards.

He let himself tumble to the ground as his dad slammed the door shut.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled running to his side.

"Let's just go back to the forest," he said trying not to cry. He hadn't been sure if his dad had been serious about kicking him out but apparently he was.

He got up ignoring Kurt's hand as he offered to help him up. He walked past him and out of the garden picking up one of his bags on the way past them.

Kurt grabbed the rest before he heard him running up behind him.

"What was that?" Kurt said his eyes wide.

"That was my dad telling me that I wasn't his son anymore and to get lost," he said his anger rising to the surface.

"Blaine stop," Kurt grabbed his arm making him stop. He did as he was told and turned to him. "I'm sorry this happened to you," Kurt said pulling him into a hug.

He couldn't remember the last time that he'd had a hug and he didn't know if it was because he had just been disowned by his parents or because he really did need some help but he hugged him back, pulling him close.

He felt emotion rise within him and he started to sob into Kurt's shoulder, he felt weak and vulnerable but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He wanted to run but having someone to lean of for the first time in he didn't know how long felt good.

He felt like he had broken.


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn't really hear what was being said between Blaine and the man at the door but he could see that the man was less than please to see Blaine on his doorstep.

He was pretty sure that Blaine has said that this was his home, which meant that the man could possibly be his dad; he couldn't imagine his dad looking at him the way the man was looking at Blaine.

Suddenly Blaine was shoved backwards and toppled to the floor, he felt his eyes widen and he called his name rushing to Blaine's side.

His mind was all over the place, who the hell was he to push Blaine like that. He wanted to knock on the door and give the man a piece of his mind, but he didn't want to make things worse for Blaine.

"Let's just go back to the forest," Blaine said.

He put his hand out offering to help him up but Blaine ignored it climbing to his feet and walking away.

He picked up the stuff that Blaine had left behind and ran after him.

"What was that?" Kurt said his eyes wide.

"That was my dad telling me that I wasn't his son anymore and to get lost," Blaine said understandably angry.

"Blaine stop," he said grabbing his arm and making him stop hoping that he was going to turn and react like he had done the last time. He was glad when Blaine turned to him and stood listening to what he was going to say. "I'm sorry this happened to you," he said tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't know what happened between him and his father but right now he didn't really care.

He pulled Blaine into a hug and tried to ignore Blaine's body stiffen as he wrapped his arms around his back. He was about to pull away when he felt Blaine's body soften and his arms wrap around him in return.

He hadn't expected what happened next, Blaine started to sob and his shoulder grew wet. He held onto him tighter hoping to show that he was here for him.

It was the first time that he had ever really seen any real emotion from Blaine and it broke his heart to see him so vulnerable.

He didn't think that he had broken through to Blaine yet, but he felt that he'd at least made a start, he wanted Blaine to see that he wanted to help him and he wasn't going to hurt him because it seem like a fear that Blaine was used to having.


	9. Chapter 9

Both he and Kurt had made their way back to the forest; he had shoved his stuff back into the hole before sitting against a nearby tree.

Kurt sat opposite him a sad look covering his face, they sat in silence, and his face was little sore as his tears dried on his cheeks.

He wasn't really sure how he felt, he was angry and frustrated but he was also relieved and felt like crying, so many emotions coming to him at the same time and he wasn't sure what to do with them.

He didn't know what to think about Kurt either; he didn't know why he wanted to help him. There wasn't much that he could do for him anyway.

It was Friday which meant that he was going to have the weekend alone; the school day was just about over so he looked to Kurt.

"The school day pretty much over, you should get going," he said wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said and he raised an eyebrow at him.

"There nothing you can do for me, there's not really any point in you being here," he said closing his eyes briefly. He was exhausted.

"Why don't you stay at mine?" Kurt said and he looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way," he said.

"Why not? It's better than staying here," Kurt argued and he just shook his head.

"No Kurt," he said. There was no way in hell he was going back to Kurt's place, he didn't want to cause him any trouble and his dad would probably kick him out at the sight of him and he didn't want to go through that twice in one day.

"No chance in convincing you?" Kurt said and he gave him evils before shaking his head.

"Fine," Kurt said standing up and pulling out his phone. He watched Kurt walked away disappearing behind a tree brining the phone to his ear. What was he doing?

He was gone for a couple minutes before he came back sitting in the same spot he had been in before.

"What did you do?" He said knowing that Kurt had done something that he wasn't going to particularly like.

Kurt took a breath before looking him in the eye. "If you won't come back with me, I'm going to stay here with you," Kurt said and his mouth fell open.

"Damn it Kurt!" He said.

"Well I wasn't just going to leave you here on your own was it?" Kurt spat and he ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Yes, this isn't your problem, its mine, I'm not going to drag you down to my level," he said. He felt like he could punch something but he kept the feeling concealed scared that he was going to lash out at the one person in this stupid world that looked like he cared.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his legs pulling them closer towards himself.

"You don't want to be alone Blaine, I don't understand why you keep pretending that you do," Kurt whispered.

"I'm not pretending, I may have cried on your shoulder but that doesn't mean that you know me," he said standing up starting to pace.

"I know why you push people away Blaine, you're scared that they are going to hurt you and I understand," Kurt said.

He stopped pacing glaring down at Kurt. "How could you understand? You could never understand!" He himself was even shocked at his outburst.

Kurt stood up. "Because I used to be the same way, I pushed people away because I thought everyone was out to hurt me because I was different, people hated me for who I was and I was never going to get away from that so I closed myself off from the world, and it took me a hell of a long time to get me back to the way I am now!" Kurt yelled back.

He looked at him speechless, looking back to the cut on Kurt's lip feeling like an idiot.

"I'm not like you, I can't be fixed," he said. He was convinced that he couldn't be fixed, he used to have hope, but in time that left and he was left with the empty shell that he was now.

"I believe that you can, I don't believe that you're all that broken," Kurt said not looking him in the eye as he sat back on the ground.

He let out a little giggle. "You saw my dad, he hates me and my mums a drunk who doesn't give a shit about me, I've been broken for a long time Kurt," he replied.

He heard the school bell ring in the distance.

"They were horrible to you weren't they?" Kurt said finally looking up into his eyes.

"They weren't nice," he muttered not wanting to talk about it too much.

He walked to his bag and started digging around into pulling out his cigarettes before sticking one in his mouth and lighting it up.

"You really need to quit that," Kurt said and he took a puff blowing the smoke into the air.

"Do I? Thanks mum," he said sarcastically taking another puff and earning evils from Kurt. He sat down back up against the tree opposite Kurt.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked bringing out his phone again.

"Kurt I'm homeless what makes you think that I can afford take out?" He said and he saw Kurt smirk.

"I'll pay you dork," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually that's a lie, I have enough to get me through the next couple of weeks, for like shop sandwiches or something, and I don't need your charity," he said and Kurt frowned.

"What do you like on pizza?" Kurt asked and he sighed.

"Still don't want your charity," he repeated.

"Do you like pepperoni? I think that's what I might get," Kurt continued.

"Kurt," he said feeling a smile trying to creep up on his face.

"Should I take that as a yes for pepperoni?" Kurt said starting to smirk.

He smiled not being able to keep it down any longer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kurt said.

"Fine, I tried," Blaine said as Kurt dialled the number and ordered two pepperoni pizzas. Kurt ordered them to be brought to the school gates so that they could collect them so questions weren't asked about them hanging out at the back of the field.

After the pizzas were ordered they sat in silence for a while, he had wanted to break it but he didn't know what to say.

He gathered up his words and looked at Kurt.

"Thank you, for all that you did for me today," he whispered embarrassed almost stumbling on his words.

"Blaine, you don't need to thank me, you just need to let me help you," Kurt replied.

He was still convinced that he didn't really need any help and if he did then he was beyond it, so he didn't reply he just looked at the ground wondering how much better his life would be if he had never come out to his parents.

He didn't know if he was going to come out to Kurt or not, not sure that it was necessary, not yet anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanted you to be able to see the phone call that Kurt made so I did all the stuff running up to that and just after, I didn't want to go into the argument again as it would have just been the same again. I know this is small but I didn't have time to write another chapter to put up tonight due to family problems but I'll do my best to put another one up tomorrow! x

...............

He watched Blaine wrap his arms around himself as he told him to go home, he almost laughed to himself.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"There's nothing you can do for me, there's not really any point in you being here," Blaine said and idea popped into his head.

"Why don't you stay at mine?" He said but Blaine just looked at him like that was the worst idea that had ever heard.

"No way," Blaine spat.

"Why not? It's better than staying here," he argued but Blaine just shook his head.

"No Kurt," Blaine replied sternly.

"No chance in convincing you?" He tried once more but Blaine just gave him evils.

"Fine," he said standing up pulling his phone out. He walked away from Blaine bringing the phone to his ear.

The phone dialled and within three tones his dad's voice appeared on the other side.

"Hello?" His dad said and he leaned against a tree.

"Hey dad, just letting you know that I'm staying round a friends tonight," he said.

"You're what? O-ok where does this friend live? What's their name?" His dad spat out suspiciously and his eye widened.

"Um I don't know exactly, but I swear I'll have my phone on if you need me and if I need you, and his names Blaine," he replied, his dad was extremely protective.

"Blaine; you like this Blaine?" His dad asked and he giggled, this was ridiculous.

"Not like you're thinking no," he replied feeling himself going red. From what he thinks Blaine's not even gay.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to believe you for now," his dad said.

"Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about," he said rolling his eyes.

"Ok bud, I'm just happy that you're making good friends already, I'm proud of you," Burt said and he smiled.

"Love you dad," he said.

"Love you too bud, stay safe," his dad said before hanging up the phone.

He stayed where he was for a couple of minutes thinking over whether he should do this before walking back towards Blaine taking a seat in front of him.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked and he took a breath.

"If you won't come back with me, I'm going to stay here with you," he said. There was no way that he was going to leave Blaine to sleep here on his own.

If he had anything to do with it, Blaine would never have to be alone again if he didn't want to. Because no one should have to be alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey,

I'm not going to do a Kurt POV so the next chapter will be Blaine x

Hope you enjoy this chapter  
.................................

Kurt went down to get the pizza from the gate while he unzipped his sleeping bag and laid it on the ground for them to sit on.

He was oddly glad that Kurt had stayed with him; he wore the first genuine smile that he'd had for a long time.

He was still having trouble trusting him, but he had trouble trusting anyone nowadays. But there was a feeling deep inside that made him want to trust Kurt, that he would make everything ok.

"Hey," Kurt said as he walked back towards him.

He sat down gesturing for Kurt to do the same, Kurt handed him a pizza box and they began to eat, it was the first proper meal that he'd had in a while which made it taste twice as good.

"I slept here last night and you won't believe how uncomfortable it was, if you want to change your mind about staying here then that's fine," he said taking another bite of pizza.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you here by yourself," Kurt said.

He nodded. "Why do you want to help me?" he whispered.

"You're a good person Blaine, you just need someone to point you in the right direction," Kurt replied.

"And you think you can do that?"

"Look Blaine, I can't make you do anything but I just want you to see that I'm here for you, that you can talk to me," Kurt said and he looked to the floor .

"You're gay right?" He asked looking back up into Kurt's eyes.

"Um yeah," Kurt said looking embarrassed. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" Kurt continued and he almost choked on the bite of pizza that he had in his mouth.

"No, no," he said debating on whether to tell him that he was gay, deciding that now wasn't the right time.

"Good because that could have been awkward," Kurt grinned.

He smiled moving the pizza box to one side and laid on his back, he looked up at the trees barley being able to see the stars through them.

He heard Kurt shifting on the sleeping bag probably lying down next to him. He didn't have a clue what the time was but he was exhausted.

He closed his eyes turning onto his side; it didn't take long before he drifted to sleep.

….

There was a small noise and he woke opening his eyes, it was still pitch black outside telling him that it wasn't near morning yet.

He rolled over and looked at Kurt; he had wrapped his arms around himself and was shivering lightly. He would have woke him up but he look peaceful as he slept.

He pushed himself to his feet as quietly as he could before grabbing his side of the stretched out sleeping bag and draped it over Kurt so that he was covered.

He hope that it would make Kurt a little warmer, considering he was the reason that Kurt was here it was the least he could do.

He laid down on the dry mud trying to get into a comfortable position, fearing that there wouldn't be one he just settled and closed his eyes drifting back to sleep.

….

"Blaine". He heard Kurt's voice and he opened his eyes squinting at the sun that managed to make its way through the trees above.

He uncurled out of the position that he had ended up in, noticing that the sleeping bag was now covering him, and looked at Kurt who was standing above him.

"Yeah?" He croaked sitting up.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to wake you up but you've been sleeping for a while and the floor can't be good for your back," Kurt explained and he nodded.

"That's fine," he replied stretching his body.

"Thanks for what you did for me last night though," Kurt said fiddling with his fingers.

"What?" He said his memory a little cloudy.

"Covering me, you didn't have to do that," Kurt reminded him.

"Oh that, don't worry about it," he said climbing to his feet and brushing himself down.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kurt asked and his eyes widened.

"You want to spend the day with me?" He asked confused.

"Oh, not if you don't want, I'm crowding you and I don't mean to but I worry about you," Kurt replied.

"You don't need to worry about me Kurt, I'm a big boy," he said grabbing his sleeping bag starting to roll it up.

"I know, it's ok I'll leave, you have my number if you need me," Kurt continued.

He nodded. "Thanks for everything, I'll see you around," he said and Kurt smiled before walking to the fence disappearing into the trees.

It was extremely quiet without Kurt, but he had to show him that he was fine on his own. He pushed the sleeping bag into the even smaller bag that it came with before sitting against his tree.

…..

He spent practically the whole day with his phone in his hand bored out of his mind, it was starting to get dark when he finally got the courage to type Kurt's number into his phone and write him a text.

Hey, its Blaine I don't want to sleep out here again, is it cool to take up your offer from yesterday? - B

He took a breath before pressing send, he was still terrified about going to Kurt's but his back was killing him from sleeping on the ground for the past two nights and he was hoping that if he were to go to Kurt's that he could have a shower.

A couple minutes went past before his phone buzzed.

Yeah of course! I'll send you the address, do you want me to come to you or can you find your own way?-K

A second later the address came through; luckily he knew where it was.

I can find my own way there, thank you –B

He grabbed his bag full of clothes and his sleeping bag, he was glad that he had changed clothes earlier so he looked moderately presentable.

He stomach ached, he didn't really want to do this but he didn't feel like he had much of a choice. He didn't know what to do.

He shoved his bags through the hole in the fence before crawling through himself, walking across the field.

.......................................  
I'll update soon! x


	12. Chapter 12

He walked up Kurt's drive way, moving towards the door though he wanted to run away. He knew that this would be the best thing to do at this time, but he couldn't remember the last time he did what was good for him.

He reached the door and knocked on it lightly waiting for someone to opened it, he looked at the address on his phone again as he heard someone coming towards the door just to make sure he was at the right place.

The door swung open and Kurt stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Hey," Kurt said gesturing for him to come into the house. He hesitated taking another breath before walking into the house, clinging his bag to his shoulder. "Did you find my house ok?" Kurt asked and he nodded taking a look around the house.

His house was beautifully designed, nothing clashed and everything blended perfectly. The cream walls and the dark brown curtains with swirls covering them.

"Nice house," he said turning back to Kurt.

"Thank you, do you want to put your stuff in my room?" Kurt asked and he nodded before following Kurt up the stairs to his room.

"Is your dad here?" He asked Kurt a little nervous that he was going to bang into him.

"Um, not right now, he'll be back soon though, he's just gone out to get some food after I told him you were staying," Kurt replied and he suddenly felt guilty.

"He didn't have to do that," he said dumping his bag on the floor of Kurt's bed room. It was decently big with a bed in the middle of the room and a sofa bed at the far end by the window. He had a chest of draws that sat neatly against the wall, he remembered the one he had in his room was always overflowing with clothes.

"I told him that we could just order again but he insisted that he make a proper meal," Kurt smiled and he smiled back. He appreciated it.

"Do you want the sofa bed or the bed?" Kurt asked.

"I don't mind, the sofa bed is fine," he said with a shrug.

"You sure?" Kurt said and he nodded picking his bag up before walking to the sofa bed and dropping his bag on top of it.

"Do you think it would be ok if I had a shower?" He asked. He was scared that he was going to say something wrong. He didn't want to get kicked out again.

"Yeah that's fine, it's just through there," Kurt gestured to a door that he thought was a closet.

"Thanks," he said and started towards the door.

"Oh wait," Kurt said and he stopped. Kurt started to rummage through a draw and pulled out a towel handing it to him. "By the way when you meet my dad, I told him that I hit my lip while opening a door, and as clumsy as I am he believed me. So if he asks please repeat what I just said," Kurt asked looking a little worried that he might blurt out that an asshole punched him.

"Ok, don't worry about it," he said before he made his way into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower, stripped himself of his clothes before climbing in, he sighed as the warm water hit his body. He rubbed his hands through his curls, he felt so much better now that he felt clean.

He looked around and chose a shampoo from the shelf that was attached to the shower and washed his hair, and then he grabbed the soap getting some on his hands before washing every inch of his body and then letting the shower water wash it off.

He stayed under the water for another couple of minutes before turning it off and climbing out. He wrapped the towel that Kurt had given him around his waist and walked back out into Kurt's bedroom, Kurt was sat on the bed with a magazine in his hand.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed," Kurt said climbing off the bed dropping the magazine on top of it.

Kurt disappeared out of the room and he walked to his bag before rooting through it and pulling out a pair of clothes. He looked around the room making sure that all of the curtains were closed before dropping the towel and starting to get dressed.

It didn't take long to get dressed and he walked back into the bathroom collecting the clothes from the bathroom floor to put back in his bag.

Just as he was walking back into the bedroom there was a knock on the door. "Are you decent?" He heard Kurt call.

He walked to the door and opened it letting Kurt in.

"Wow, you look better," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I feel better too," he replied.

"My dad's back, he's just started lunch, do you like spaghetti bolognaise?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Are you ok? You seem a little nervous," Kurt said.

"I'm fine, just not sure about meeting your dad that's all," he said honestly moving back to sit on the sofa bed.

"Blaine, you don't have to worry, I'm sure he'll like you," Kurt said walking up to him and sitting down next to him.

"What if he doesn't?" He asked looking at the floor.

"Then nothing, unless he has a really good reason he won't throw you out," Kurt said laying a hand on his shoulder.

He took a breath wanting to believe Kurt but he had been lied to so many times.

Kurt sighed; he must have seen his distress.

"Look at me," Kurt continued taking his chin in his hand and pulling it up so that he was looking into his eyes.

They paused looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes. It was like the whole world had stopped, like he was realising something that he didn't quite understand. He hadn't felt like this before, it was strange and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

He pulled away and stood up pretending like it had never happened.

"Dinner's ready," a voice called up the stairs.

Kurt looked to the floor before standing up and walking past him towards the stairs, he followed behind him unsure of what had just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

He picked at his food finding that he wasn't hungry, when he looked into Blaine eyes he had felt something and he knew that Blaine had felt it to. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Are you ok?" His dad asked him and he looked up giving him a nod.

"How about you Blaine, are you ok?" Burt continued and Blaine looked up from his plate. Blaine had eaten a lot more than he had but looked to have about as much energy as he did.

"Yes sir," Blaine answered. He could tell that Blaine was nervous about being around his dad.

"You can call me Burt," his dad smiled. Blaine gave Burt a weak smile back before lowering his head back toward the table.

The rest of the meal was in silence and he gave subtle looks towards Blaine, he didn't know what he was thinking, Blaine wasn't even gay and even if he was he would go out with someone like him. The look must have been a fluke.

"I'm going back to my room," Kurt said after he had helped clear the table. "Blaine are you coming?" He asked and Blaine nodded and started towards the stairs.

"Blaine you head on up, Kurt can I talk to you for a minute?" His dad asked from sitting on the couch.

Blaine gave a nervous look before disappearing up the stairs and he walked up to his dad.

"Yes?" He asked sitting next to him.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been unusually quiet," Burt stated and he sighed leaning into the couch.

"It's nothing," he said rubbing his eyes.

"You like him don't you?" His dad whispered and his brought his hands away from his eyes.

"What?" He said not sure that he heard right.

"You like him, I can see by the way you look at him".

"No I don't, I mean…maybe. Yes. I don't know," he mumbled not sure what to say. Yes he had feelings for Blaine but he didn't know what to do with them right now, because he defiantly couldn't tell him about them.

"Is he gay?" Burt asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think so but it's so complicated," he replied standing up. "It's ok , I can deal with this on my own," he said and his dad nodded.

"I understand, just come to me if you need to talk bud".

He nodded giving him a thankful smile before walking towards the stairs. As he walked into his bedroom he saw Blaine sitting back on the edge of the sofa bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked walking towards him.

"I don't know anymore," Blaine said looking up water in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down next to him.

"I can't," Blaine said laying down and curling in on himself as if he was having some kind of breakdown. Blaine started to sob.

He stood up and moved around making sure that Blaine was looking at him.

"Blaine, I need you to calm down and breathe," he soothed and Blaine started to panic tears flooding down the boy's face.

"Kurt, I don't know what to do," he mumbled through his tears.

"I don't understand?" he said and Blaine sat up wrapping his arms tightly around his legs.

"I'm gay," Blaine spat hiding his head in his arms.

"Blaine…I'm not going to judge you. You know that I'm gay too," he said softly.

"But what the hell happened earlier? What was that?" Blaine said more tears spiralling down his face.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Blaine looked up into his eyes uncurling from his position, he quickly leaned forward grabbing his shirt and crushing his lips against his.

He didn't know what was happening at first, but when he noticed his eyes widened and he pushed Blaine off. He liked Blaine but he knew that Blaine wasn't ready for something like this.

He fell backwards onto the floor and Blaine looked at him and hand over his mouth in shock.

"Shit," Blaine said standing up.

"Blaine wait," he said as Blaine gather up his stuff.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as he rushed towards the bedroom door.

"Blaine wait!" He yelled running after him.

"I'm so stupid," Blaine said through clenched teeth running down the stairs.

"Blaine, please just stop," he said running down the stairs after him.

Blaine reached the door and before he could stop him he disappeared out of it, he ran out into the front garden and down the driveway.

He reached the road and looked left and right, as he looked right he could see Blaine running through the darkness.

He was about to run after him when he heard his dads voice.

"What happened?" He asked and he turned wrapping his arms around his dad. He felt tears fall down his face and he began to sob into Burt's shoulder.

"He's gay dad," he said letting his dad go.

"That's good right?" His dad replied looking confused.

"No dad, I don't think he's all that happy about it," he said wiping his eyes.

"Oh," Burt said.

"I have to go after him," Kurt said hoping that he was just going to go back to the forest behind the school.

"I don't think that's a good idea in the dark," Burt said and he shook his head.

"I have to, if I don't come back then I've just stayed at him house, I promise I'll be fine," he said and his dad nodded.

"Be safe," Burt said and he started to run the way that he had seen Blaine run.

He didn't want Blaine to be alone, defiantly not in that state.

He ran towards the school as fast as his legs would take him.

Once he made it to the school he didn't stop, running towards the back of the field.

"Blaine?!" He yelled as he reached the fence. "Blaine?!" He repeated deciding to crawl under the fence.

He walked in the forest. "Blaine?" He said walking to the place that Blaine had been the last time he was here. Nothing, there was nothing to say that Blaine had even come back here.

He sighed and walked back towards the fence, climbing under it before walking his way back over the field.

He was almost at the gate when he heard a voice.

"Hey queer, what they hell you doing here at this time of night?"

He spun around; it was the boy who had threatened him.

"Could ask you the same thing?" He replied backing away.

"Training, it's near football season so coach is training me hard," the boy said smugly walking towards him.

"That's nice, I've got to go," Kurt said turning to run but the boy caught his arm.

"Not so fast, I told you I'd get you back for shoving me, that made me look like an idiot," he growled.

Fear rose in his chest as he was thrown to the ground.

The wind was taken out of him and he gasped.

"Don't," he whimpered.

"This is going to be fun," the boys said and he moved in on him again.


	14. Chapter 14

He felt sick, there was so much going on in his mind that he was sure that he was going to explode at any minute.

The different meanings of the look he and Kurt had shared were spinning in his thoughts as he sat at the table with Kurt's dad.

He couldn't really remember what had happened over dinner but now he was being asked to leave and go upstairs while Burt talked to Kurt.

He walked up the stairs and into Kurt's room walking straight to the sofa bed and sitting on the end of it. He hid his head in his hands thinking over his feelings.

He couldn't like Kurt, could he?

"Shit," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly he was looking at Kurt in a whole different way; maybe it was because he was the first person that seemed to care about him, but he didn't care he liked Kurt.

He groaned, he could remember the last time that he had been going out with someone; he made the mistake of taking him home.

............................................

"Who's this?" His dad said with his hands on his hips.

"This is Jack," he replied and he took hold of Jacks arm guiding him towards the stairs.

"And is Jack a queer like you?" His dad spat and he stopped.

"You can call me that all you want but don't you dare call my boyfriend that!" He yelled and he watched as his dads eyes started to glow with fear.

"You're all the same, disgusting fags!" His dad continued and he was consumed with rage. His dad knew how to make him angry and took any opportunity to make his point.

"You know what, let's just go Jack," he said and they both moved for the front door.

"No, you're not going anywhere, Jack get out and I would recommend that you stay away from Blaine, you don't want to get too tainted," his dad mumbled taking hold of his arm with a tight grip.

He watched and Jack ran for the front door, disappearing out of it. He will never forget that moment because that was the last time that Jack ever talked to him.

...............................

"Are you ok?" He heard Kurt's voice taking him out of his day dream.

"I don't know anymore," he answered feeling himself break.

He looked up and he noticed that his eyes were filled with tears.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"I can't," he replied laying down on the bed curling in on himself. A sob rose in his throat.

He felt Kurt shift on the bed and then appear in front of him.

"Blaine, I need you to calm down and breathe," Kurt said softly. He started to panic, why did Kurt care about him so much? Why did he care so much about Kurt? More tears fell onto his cheeks.

"Kurt I don't know what to do," he said not feeling that he was fully in control of what he might say.

"I don't understand?" Kurt said quietly and he pushed himself into the sitting position before bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them tightly, thinking that it might hide him from what he was about to do.

"I'm gay," he almost scoffed. He rested his head behind his arms hiding his face.

"Blaine… I'm not going to judge you. You know that I'm gay too," Kurt replied softly.

"But what the hell happened earlier? What was that?" He said though he was sure that he already knew what it was, maybe he hoped that Kurt might have a different explanation that made more sense.

"I don't know," Kurt replied quietly.

He let his legs go sitting up properly; he leaned forward grabbing Kurt by the shirt pulling him forward into a kiss. He didn't know why he did it; it felt as though an urge just too hard to handle.

Suddenly he was pushed backwards and he fell to the floor, his hand flew to his mouth. What had he just done? He liked Kurt, but that didn't mean that he would like him back.

"Shit," he said pushing himself quickly to his feet.

"Blaine wait," Kurt said but he ignored him, turning to grab his stuff.

"I'm sorry," he said as more tears fell down his face. He rushed towards the bedroom door.

"Blaine wait!"

He heard Kurt running after him so he sped up.

"I'm so stupid," he said as he half ran, half jumped down the stairs.

"Blaine, please just stop," Kurt said but he continued to ignore him. He reached the front door and sped out of it running down the driveway.

He turned left when he got to the road and kept running as fast as he could down the dark street, he wasn't quite sure where he was going.

When he got to the school he stopped at the gate, looking into it. He could go back into the forest.

He shook his head and started to run towards his house, he didn't care that he had been kicked out.

He didn't stop running until he got there, he stood outside of the garden gate and his heart broke further. All of his furniture from his room had been trashed and dumped in the garden, probably a message to him to stay away.

He sighed and sat down against the gate, why did everything hurt so bad?

Ten minutes must have passed before he pushed himself up onto his feet, he had managed to calm himself down somewhat and he began to jog back towards the school.

He stopped jogging at the gate and began to walk through it; he would just spend the night in the wood.

He walked towards the field but stopped when he heard a noise. He turned looking towards where he thought the noise had come from.

He stopped breathing, there was a body lying on the ground on the edge of the field. His heart beat increased; he could have sworn that it looked like…

He walked slowly towards it covering his mouth.

"Kurt?" He choke out.

He moved towards the figure and stopped when he knew that it was him.

"Kurt!" He said louder. Falling to his knees next to him, Kurt's face was covered in blood and he wasn't sure if he was conscious or not.

He checked for a pulse, taking a breath of relief when he found one. "Kurt I promise you'll be ok, I'm so sorry," he said. This was all his fault and he didn't know what had happened but he would find out.

He pulled his phone out dialling 999. "Hello, I need an ambulance," he said through tears.


	15. Chapter 15

He sat his knee shaking nervously as he sat in the waiting room, the assholes wouldn't tell him anything because he wasn't family and he had voiced his opinion on what he thought of the policy.

Kurt's dad had been called and he was on his way, he didn't have a clue what had happened to Kurt. He only knew that this was his fault, if he hadn't kissed him and then ran off Kurt wouldn't have been on the field.

He had Kurt's blood on his hands and he hadn't dared to go and wash it off, just in case they allowed him to be told anything. Though, he knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

The worst thing was that he didn't know if Kurt was ok or not. That's all he wanted to know, because if he wasn't then he would never forgive himself.

In that moment Burt walked in and he stood, Burt looked around and spotted him before he stormed towards him and suddenly he was going backward slamming into a wall.

"This is your fault," Burt said through tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through tears of his own.

Burt was lightly pulled away by one of the nurses and he looked down to his creased shirt which had bunched up when he had been grabbed.

He stayed where he was and completely blanked out the nurse that was trying to talk to him, Kerry was the name she had on here name tag. Eventually she noticed that he wasn't listening and gave up, walking away.

He moved away from the wall and towards the door where Kurt had been taken when he got there.

"You can't go in there!" The same nurse yelled running after him and grabbing him by the arm.

"Let me go," he said snatching his arm out of her grip carrying on through the door.

He didn't get far down the corridor before security appeared down at the bottom of the corridor waiting for him.

He sighed stressed, more tears running down his face.

"Alright! I'm going back," he yelled to them turn back feeling a sob rise in his throat. He didn't want to get in trouble, they would take him back to his parents and he would probably get a beating.

He walked back through the door and leaned against the nearest wall sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Kerry said softly, appearing again.

"I just want to know if he's ok," he sobbed running his hands through his curls.

"Kurt Hummel?" She questioned and he looked into her brown eyes for the first time before nodding.

"Kurt is fine; he's got a few cuts and bruises but should make a full recovery in about a week," she said softly and he bowed his head relieved.

"Thank you," he said quietly trying to get himself together.

"It's fine hun, Kurt's dads in his room right now so I think you should wait until he leaves," she commented and he nodded pushing himself back up the wall so he was standing.

He walked back over to the seating area and sat down to wait, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.

….

"Hey".

He heard a voice and opened his eyes. Kerry stared at him and for a minute he was confused, but then it all came rushing back.

"Kurt's dad has been asked to leave, if you want to go and see Kurt for a couple of minutes that's fine," she said and he nodded sleepily.

He couldn't remember falling asleep, and he didn't have a clue how long he had been out.

He pushed himself to his feet and followed Kerry through the forbidden doors that he hadn't been allowed in.

He led him down the corridor and Kurt's room was in the middle of the corridor, he had practically stood outside his room while on his rampage.

"Here he is, don't be too long visiting hours are over," she said before walking away leaving him to see Kurt alone.

He took a breath before walking into the room.

Kurt was a sleep in the hospital bed that sat in the middle of the room; his face was littered with cuts and bruises and it made his heart-break. Why had this happened to Kurt? He was the nicest, most caring person he knew.

He moved towards the bed, it seemed that the closer he got the more vulnerable Kurt looked in the bed. He seemed so small.

He reached the bed and sat in the chair that was next to the bed, he took Kurt hand in his.

Kurt's knuckles were grazed, he let a small smile form on his face as he noticed, hopefully that meant Kurt had fought back.

He leaned back into the chair not letting go of Kurt's hand, he closed his eyes again wanting to go back to sleep but he knew that he would just get woken and then kicked out.

He didn't know where he was going to go; there was no way he was going to the back of the field now.

He felt Kurt's hand squeeze his and his eyes flew open.

"Kurt?" He said moving to the edge of the seat.

"Blaine?" Kurt groaned. He wasn't sure if Kurt was going to remember what happened.

"I'm here," he said though he wasn't sure if Kurt would want him here, he would understand if he didn't.

"What happened?" Kurt groaned answering his question and he sighed.

"I don't know, I just found you…," his mind replayed what he saw and tears ran down his face. "It was my fault," he continued.

"No, it wasn't," Kurt said opening his eyes for the first time. "I remember running after you, looking for you in the woods but I couldn't find you so I headed back across the field. There was someone there, and I know for sure that it wasn't you," Kurt said.

"I was the reason that you were there in the first place," he said more tears running down his face.

"Blaine, don't blame yourself, I don't blame you ok," Kurt said closing his eyes again.

"I promise I'll find who did this to you," he said.

"Don't you'll get yourself into trouble," Kurt said sleepily.

Kurt fell asleep and he stood up, taking one last look at Kurt before walking towards the door. He sighed looking to the floor, opening the door and exiting the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt opened his eyes; he couldn't really remember what happened. His body ached and he could feel a hand holding his.

He gave the hand a squeeze.

"Kurt?" A voice said and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Blaine?" He said though it came out more like a groan.

"I'm here," Blaine replied.

"What happened?" He asked hoping that he might know what happened, he only remembered minor details.

"I don't know, I just found you…," Blaine said and his tone broke his heart. "It was my fault," Blaine continued.

"No it wasn't," he said pushing his eyes open to see Blaine sitting beside him. He looked exhausted, tear streaks stained on his face. "I remember running after you, looking for you in the woods but I couldn't find you so I headed back across the field. There was someone there, and I know for sure that it wasn't you," he replied trying to search his mind for who it was that had attacked him.

"I was the reason that you were there in the first place," Blaine said and tears started to fall onto his cheeks.

"Blaine, don't blame yourself, I don't blame you ok," he said his eyes falling closed. he was so tired.

"I promise I'll find who did this to you," Blaine said and his heart sunk.

"Don't get yourself into trouble," he said feeling himself getting pulled into sleep. He wanted to stay awake but the dark consumed him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

…..

He opened his eye and looked around. The room was too bright and he squinted waiting for his eyes to get use to the light before opening fully.

"Kurt".

He looked to the left expecting to see Blaine but his dad sat there with sad eyes.

"Hey dad," he said trying to smile but he wasn't sure that it worked.

"How are you doing bud?" His dad asked. He could tell that he had been crying.

"Fine," he said reaching out for his dads hand. He felt a large hand take hold of his.

"Do you remember what happened?" Burt asked and he shook his head.

"Not really," he replied. "Where Blaine?" He asked, he was worried about where he would have gone.

"I don't know, don't care this was his fault," Burt said anger growing in his eyes.

"Dad, this wasn't Blaine's fault, did you say something to him?" He said trying to push himself into the sitting position but his body protested so he stayed where he was.

"I was angry," his dad mumbled and he sighed.

"What did you say?" he said looking at him.

"I just push him against the wall and told him that this was his fault, I was mad, you left to go after him and this happened," Burt said placing a kiss on his hand.

"Dad…," he replied.

"I'm sorry, I'll apologise when I see him".

"It's not that easy with him dad," Kurt said starting to worry, what if he runs and he never sees him again. If anything this experience has made him realise how much he liked Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Burt frowned.

"It's a long story, I don't think Blaine wants people to know anyway," he said. He wasn't going to tell Burt what had happened without Blaine's permission.

"Ok," Burt sighed.

"I've got to go to work, will you be ok? I can call in sick if you want," he said and he shook his head.

"I'm fine, go to work," he replied with a small smile. "I think they are going to let me go later on today".

"Yeah, the doctor said that you didn't sustain that many injuries, which is good," his dad said getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I was lucky," Kurt said.

Burt gave a small nod before walking towards the door. "I'll see you at home, call if you need anything, love you bud," and with that he turned to leave.

He pushed himself up into the sitting position ignoring the dull ache that told him not too. He turned to the bed side table where his phone sat and picked it up, finding Blaine in his contacts. He had added him once he had texted him the first time.

He was about to dial the number when the door to his room opened and Blaine rushed inside closing the door behind him.

"Blaine! I was just about to call you," Kurt said and Blaine looked at him. "Are you ok?" He asked gesturing for him to come closer.

Blaine did what he told him and came towards him slumping down into the chair.

"I was hiding in the waiting room, didn't want your dad to see me, he hates me," Blaine said looking to the ground.

"He told me what he did; he was just angry, he's sorry. He even said that he was going to apologise to you when he sees you," he said trying to reassure him.

Blaine just shook his head looking into his eyes. "He's your dad Kurt and at the moment I'm the only person that he can blame, which is understandable. He wants to protect you and if you're with me, then you're more likely to get hurt, which I why I came to say goodbye," Blaine looked up with tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"I going to go somewhere where I can't hurt people and where people can't hurt me, I can't stay here anymore Kurt," Blaine said tears finally starting to fall down his face.

"Blaine, you're not going anywhere, stay here with me. We will figure something out I promise," he said starting to panic.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry, I really like you Kurt but I can't hurt you anymore," Blaine whispered before standing.

"No Blaine, where the hell are you going to go?" He said trying to reach out for Blaine but he took a step out of reach.

"I don't know, I'll just keep walking, hopefully someone will give me a ride and I'll end up somewhere, anywhere but here," Blaine continued.

"I won't let you go," Kurt said simply and Blaine scoffed turning towards the door.

"No Blaine!" He yelled as Blaine started towards the door and opened it.

He panicked and started to pull all of the wires that were attached to his body off, and climbed off the bed running after him.

He ran out into the corridor and after him grabbing his arm.

"Please don't leave," he said and Blaine eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed? Just go back Kurt, you're better off without me," Blaine said shoving him off.

"No im not, please," Kurt said feeling tears start to run down his face.

"Mr Hummel what are you doing out of bed?" The nurse that had been looking after him asked but he ignored her and carried on following Blaine.

"Mr Hummel," the nurse said and then a couple of pairs of hand grabbed him stopping from going beyond the doors to the waiting room.

"No, let me go, you don't understand!" He yelled tugging against the arms. He watched Blaine take one last look at him before disappearing from his sight.

"You are going to be released later today, Mr Hummel, we have to give you a check to see if you're ready first," the nurse said softly trying to calm him down.

But he couldn't think, he stopped fighting and let himself be guided back to his room. He just hoped that Blaine would come back; he needed him to come back.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine walked into the school; it was Monday so everyone seemed to be tired. He needed to find out who did this to Kurt, he had an idea but he need to make sure before he did anything.

He hadn't changed his clothes since the incident so his shirt had specks of blood dotted around it.

He rushed straight into the boys changing rooms and the person that he wanted to see sat on the benches on his own.

"You did it didn't you?" He said wanting to get straight to the point.

"Did what?" Kyle answered turning to look at him.

Kyle would have been the only person to be at the school this late; he had seen him a couple times before but had thought nothing of it.

"You know what!" He yelled kick a bench over to make the point that he was being serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyle replied standing and crossing his arms. That was when he noticed the grazes on his knuckles.

"What the hell happened to your knuckles then?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I hit them during football practice," Kyle shrugged and he ran forward and grabbed his shirt slamming him against the wall.

"Don't lie, you saw Kurt last night and you decided to beat the shit out of him," Blaine yelled feeling his emotions swell.

"Doesn't matter if I did, you can't prove it," Kyle smiled.

His grip tightened and he threw Kyle across the room. Kyle fell to the floor and he ran after him grabbing his shirt starting to throw punches at him.

"I'll find a way to prove it!" He yelled.

"I can't lose my football scholarship!" Kyle said throwing him off.

"Bit late for that don't you think?" He replied his heart pumping hard with adrenaline. Kyles face was covered in blood from the few blows that he managed to get. "But I guess I can keep it quiet," Blaine said walking towards Kyle.

"What do you want Anderson?" Kyle spat.

"I want you to never touch or even talk to Kurt again, ever," he said and Kyle nodded. "I swear to god if you do, I will know, I will find out and I will end you," he continued grabbing his shirt again and pulling Kyle closer so that his face was inches from his.

"I won't, if you keep it quiet I won't, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad," Kyle said and he pushed him backwards leaving him sitting there as he walked towards the door and exited the changing rooms.

He walked towards the exit to the school before left letting his pace turn into a run; he wanted to get back to Kurt as quickly as he could.

…..

He entered the waiting room of the hospital and walked to the desk.

"Is there anyone in with Kurt Hummel?" He asked and Kerry looked up.

"Yeah hunny, Kurt's dads in there at the moment and I'm not sure how long he's going to be," Kerry answered and he nodded before walking to a seat that was mostly hidden by a wall and hugged his knees to his chest hoping that Burt would recognise him when he came out.

He sat there, giving himself time to think. He didn't know what he was here for anymore, other than Kurt.

And he had gotten him hurt.

He rested his head on his knees. He had to get way from here, away from where he could hurt people.

Saying goodbye to Kurt would be one of the hardest things that he would ever have to do, but he didn't know what else to do. Kurt would be better without him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Kurts dad just left, thought I would let you know," Kerry said and he nodded pushing himself to his feet.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile before heading for Kurts room. he took a breath before entering and closing the door behind him.

"Blaine! I was just about to call you," Kurt said as he entered and he looked up at him. "Are you ok?" Kurt continued and signalled for him to come closer.

He did and walked to the chair falling into it.

"I was hiding in the waiting room, didn't want your dad to see me, he hates me," he said looking to the ground embarrassed.

"He told me what he did; he was just angry, he's sorry. He even said that he was going to apologise to you when he sees you," Kurt said and he looked up.

He shook his head looking into Kurt's eyes. "He's your dad Kurt and at the moment I'm the only person that he can blame, which is understandable. He wants to protect you and if you're with me, then you're more likely to get hurt, which I why I came to say goodbye," he said tears forming in his eyes. This was it.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt replied looking worried.

"I going to go somewhere where I can't hurt people and where people can't hurt me, I can't stay here anymore Kurt," he said feeling tears start to pour down his face.

"Blaine, you're not going anywhere, stay here with me. We will figure something out I promise," Kurt said and he could hear the panic in hi voice. He still was having trouble with understanding why Kurt cared.

He shook his head again. "I'm sorry, I really like you Kurt but I can't hurt you anymore," he replied getting to his feet.

"No Blaine, where the hell are you going to go?" Kurt said reaching out for him but he took a step out of his reach.

"I don't know, I'll just keep walking, hopefully someone will give me a ride and I'll end up somewhere, anywhere but here," he said thinking off the top of his head.

"I won't let you go," Kurt said and he scoffed turning to the door.

"No Blaine!" He heard Kurt yelled before he walked towards the door, he had to leave now if he was going to leave at all.

He was half way down the corridor when he felt someone grab his arm and he spun around.

"Please don't leave," Kurt yelled and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed? Just go back Kurt, you're better off without me," he yelled shoving him off.

"No I'm not, please," Kurt replied and he felt guilt run through his body as tears started to run down Kurt's face.

"Mr Hummel what are you doing out of bed?" He heard the nurse ask Kurt.

"Mr Hummel," the nurse repeated meaning that he was ignoring them. But suddenly Kurt was getting held back by a couple of nurse stopping him from leaving.

"No, let me go, you don't understand!" He heard Kurt scream and he took one last look over his shoulder at Kurt, the boy that he thinks he'd fallen in love with, before walking out of the door and then out of the hospital, not quite sure what's going to happen next. All he wanted was Kurt to be safe and hopefully now he will be.


	18. Chapter 18

This fic is now going to be a continuous story instead of two chapters from each POV.

Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, because it's so short I promise to post tomorrow as well!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! x  
................................................

Blaine was gone.

He had decided to let the nurses do what they had to do; he didn't want this to go any slower than this already was.

It had been about half an hour since Blaine had left and he was about to be signed out. His dad was at the front desk while he stood by the front door looking out. Maybe Blaine would change his mind and come back?

"Ready to go Bud?" his dad tapped him on the shoulder and he nodded lazily.

They walked out of the hospital. "What's wrong?" Burt asked and he turned to him stopping in his tracks.

"He's gone," he whispered.

"Who's gone?" His dad asked and he frowned.

"Blaine dad! Blaine's gone!" He yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that Kurt, where did he go?"

"I don't know, I tried to stop him, oh god I think I'm in love with him dad," he said starting to panic.

Burt came closer and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry son; do you have any idea where he would go?"

He shook his head. "No, he just said that he couldn't stay here anymore, what if he gets hurt dad?" He said tears starting to fall down his face.

"If you don't know where he's going then the only thing that we can do is call his parents".

"We can't do that dad," Kurt said quietly.

"And why not?" His dad said suspiciously.

"Because they kicked him out not long ago, he's been living on the streets," he said not looking into Burt's eyes.

"Kurt, why the hell didn't you tell me that? The kid could have stayed with us!"

"I tried but he didn't want it, he wanted to be alone. It was like he thought he didn't deserve a family and I tried to help him, I want so badly to help him but it was hard," Kurt said wiping the tears they were falling furiously down his face.

"Poor kid, his parents should be reported," Burt mumbled.

"That could drag him straight back into all the mess with in his parents, I think doing that might finally break him," he said running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to do, he could be anywhere Kurt, and maybe we should just go home and think about it?" His dad asked but he shook his head.

"No, I will find him!" He said seriously making his dad nod.

"Do you want help?" Burt asked.

"No, just your car," Kurt said not wanting to get his dad anymore involved.

Burt sighed before handing over his keys. "Go find him, but don't damage my car, or yourself," Burt added on pulling him into a tight hug.

All of the wounds on Kurt's face had faded considerably and were almost invisible.

"I'll try," Kurt said with a smirk before running towards his dad's car.

He climbed into the black four by four and started it up immediately; he pulled out of the parking lot giving Burt a small nod of appreciation before turning left.

He really didn't have a clue of where Blaine would go. He would have to just keep driving and hope that he came across him.

…

After two hours of driving he was starting to think that finding Blaine wasn't going to happen. He pulled over to the side of the road and leaned his head against his steering wheel.

During the journey he had called Blaine's mobile a couple of times but got nothing. Blaine had disappeared and he was stupid to think that he was going to find someone who didn't want to be found.

He was getting ready to turn around and go back home. He sighed angry tears rolling down his face as he put his car into gear and pulled a U-turn before heading back towards his house.

…

He walked into his house slamming the door behind him.

"Kurt? Did you find him?" He heard his dad rushing towards him.

He shook his head looking towards the ground. "I'm not giving up, I'll never give up but I need to find out where he would go unless I'll never find him," he whispered exhausted.

"Ok bud, why don't you get some rest?" Burt said and he nodded.

"Why did he leave?" Burt asked and he looked up.

"I not 100% sure, but I think he blames himself for what happened and he doesn't want to come between our relationship. He and his dad didn't get along and he didn't want that to happen to us and I know that sounds ridiculous but he's really troubled dad," he said and Burt nodded.

He felt his dad take him lightly by the arm leading him to his room; he laid down on the bed the soft fabrics making him more tired.

"I need him," he whispered through exhausted tears.

"We'll find him I promise," Burt said and he felt the cover being draped over him.

He couldn't keep his eyes open, they slid closed and he slipped into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine hurt, his pride hurt, his heart hurt and now his feet hurt from the unholy amount of walking that he had done in the past three hours.

He couldn't stop, if he did he knew that he would find himself turning and going back. His heart ached for Kurt but he couldn't fall in love with him, doing that might strain the relationship between Kurt and his dad and he didn't want to be the reason for that. So he kept walking.

He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep the heavy chill from getting to him, holding down his emotions as he stumbled along an empty road.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten and his stomach grumbled at the need for food.

Looking around he saw supermarket not far up the road. He let his arms fall from around himself and rooted in his pocket for spare change but came up with nothing.

He sighed and walked towards it anyway, he would have to do this the hard way.

He reached the door and pushed it open walking inside, it was considerable colder inside and it sent a shiver down his spine.

He looked around at the small amount of people who were wandering around the store analysing where it was safe to shove stuff into his pockets without being seen.

He walked up to the snack section and looked down picking up a couple of chocolate bars smiling politely at another customer as they walked by.

Walking to a clear area he shoved them as far into his pockets as he could, he wasn't going to go for anything else, it was too risky so he walked slowly towards the exit not looking anyone else in the eyes.

As he was nearing the exit he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey kid, I need to talk to you for a second".

He turned to see a bulky security guard staring him down.

"About what?" He replied starting to back towards the exit.

"We have CCTV in here, I just want to check your pockets," the guard said and he sighed.

Cameras! Why didn't he think of that?!

He turned ran for the exit but with the lack of food and energy he didn't get far before he felt a hand wrap around his arm yanking him backwards.

He thought about fighting but what was the use in that? He reached into his pockets and pulled out the stolen goods and passing them to the officer. The officer gave him a saddened look; he knew he was going to be arrested.

He dropped to the floor starting to sob, sobbing apologies.

"I'm really sorry!" He sobbed as the guard pulled him from the floor. The guard seemed to be an actual police officer that had been stationed inside of the store.

He was led to a police car (proving his thought) and was placed in the back. The police officer ran around the front and climbed in before turning to him.

"Where do you live kid?" He said staring the car.

"Lima, are you going to arrest me?" he said wiping his eyes.

"No, but you get a warning, don't let me find you doing that again, ok?"

He nodded. "What's your name?" The police officer continued and he hesitated.

"Blaine Anderson," he muttered figuring that he would just get himself into more trouble if he were to say a fake name.

The officer started to type into his little computer attached to the front of the car and he became nervous.

"Ok, I've got an address, let's go," the officer said as the car pulled out.

"No wait, what address?" He panicked sitting forward.

"You're home address".

"No, please don't take me there," he said gripping onto the metal caged bars that separated the prisoners from the cops.

"I have to, sorry," the officer said and he turned trying the door but obviously it was locked.

"Please I'll do anything, please don't take me there," he was avoiding the word home. That place wasn't his home anymore.

"Blaine, you're underage I have to take you to a parent or guardian," the officer said and he felt more tears running down his cheeks.

He was thinking about telling the officer what his dad had done to him. He would do anything not to go back.

He leaned back in his seat knowing that there wasn't anything he could do right now.

It took about an hour and a half until they were pulling outside of his house and his heart started to race.

"No, no," he squeaked looking at the front door.

"Come on kid," the officer sighed.

"No, you can't, he beats me," he said with his eyes wide with fear.

The officer rolled his eyes like he had heard it all before grabbing him by the arm, he was forcefully led to the door of his old house and the officer knocked on the door. He'd noticed that all of his furniture had been removed from the front garden.

He was hoping for a second that no one would be home but the hope was crushed when they heard shuffling from behind the door.

The door opened and his dads face came into view, his dad looked shocked at first but then his face stretched in to a smile.

"Where have you been Blaine? I was so worried about you," his dad had fake tears in his eyes and he walked from the door pulling him into a tight embrace. Though, he could feel that the embrace wasn't filled with love, but hate.

"I found him shoplifting, I have given him a warning but I hope he would be doing this again," the officer said with a nod letting go of his arm.

His dad led him into the house.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back and I promise you he won't he doing anything like this again," his dad smiled politely before shutting the door and turning to him.

They just stared at one another. Or glared should he say.

"Well done Blaine," his dad said starting to circled him and he just stayed there glued to the floor. His dad started to mock clap him.

"Just wait until he's gone and I'll leave," he said moving towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere," he heard his dad say through clenched teeth and then a soaring pain rang through the back of his head.

He felt himself falling but the blow didn't knock him out. He hit the ground and groaned, he was dazed and he couldn't operate his body, he felt himself being lifted and he wanted to struggle to make his dad stop but there wasn't anything he could do.

He felt his had carrying him up the stairs.

"Leet ma goo," he slurred.

He was ignored and carried to the top of the stairs, at first he thought that his dad was just going to throw him down again but the he was carried into a room.

He was dropped on to the floor and he gasped, he saw his dad leaving and then a click that signified that he had locked the door.

He rolled himself over, trying to get a look at the room. It was blurred but he recognised it as his old room, it was empty and even the carpet had been ripped out leaving an uncomfortable wooden floor.

He sobbed closing his eyes, the pain in his head starting to consume him. The darkness pulling him towards it as much as he didn't want it to.

He tried to crawl towards the door but didn't get very far before he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Kurt…," Blaine whimpered before there was nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt stirred and opened his eyes; he turned and looked at the clock. 5:23am.

He couldn't sleep not without knowing where Blaine was; he had been continuously waking up through the night looking at the time before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

He sat up and swiveled his legs so they were hanging out of the bed looking towards the window.

Blaine was out there somewhere.

He stood and rushed towards hid dresser pulling clothes out of it and pulling them on before running down the stairs. Grabbing a piece of paper he scribbled a note for his dad before taking his dads keys.

Running out to the car he promises that he wasn't going to come home until he finds Blaine. He climbs into the car and starts the engine before pulling out of the drive way and onto the road.

…..

Kurt didn't know how long he had been driving around but he wasn't going to stop, not until he found Blaine.

He was about to resort to asking people if they had seen him. He pulled the car over and climbed out; he turned and walked down a small street.

He saw a couple of people walking towards him and stopped them.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy who has dark curly hair, brown eyes and about this tall?" He asked raising his hand to how tall he remembered Blaine being.

The couple looked at him like he was crazy before shaking their heads.

"No, sorry," they said edging their way around him and carrying on down the street.

'Damn it,' he thought looking around seeing no one else on the street. He turned walking back towards his car. He knew that this was never going to work; he reached the car and climbed back in leaning his head on the steering wheel. He felt tear start to run down his face, he was never going to find him.

He looked up and pulled back on to the road, if he wanted to find him he had to be more practical.

He drove onto the next road stopping when he saw a supermarket; he needed to get some food or something with caffeine. He drove the car into the car park and making his was towards the store.

As he entered he felt a small chill hit him sending a shiver down his spine. He looked around and walked towards what looked like a coffee machine.

As he pulled a cup from the side of the coffee machine, he saw a police officer walk out from the back. He paused; maybe he should report Blaine missing. He didn't care what Blaine wanted anymore, he just wanted him to be safe.

He put the cup back on the table and walked after the officer.

"Excuse me," he said catching up and tapping on the officer's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" The man asked turning to him raising an eyebrow.

"I want to report a missing person, his names Blaine, he has dark curly hair, brown eyes and is about this tall," he said using his hands again to show Blaine's height.

"Really? How long has he been missing?" The officer said looking confused.

"A couple of days, please I have to find him," he begged.

"Blaine Anderson? He's not missing, I took him home yesterday," the officer replied and his mouth fell open.

"W-what?" He said.

"I caught him try to steal some chocolate bars or something, I gave him a warning and had to take him home because he's a minor," the officer said and he nearly fell over.

"Home, home?" He asked feeling dizzy.

"Yes, his dad looked happy to see him. Why do you look like you're going to throw up?" The officer said.

He didn't say anything else, he found himself running out of the store and towards his car. This couldn't be happening.

He pulled out of the car park quickly almost crashing into a car after cutting them off. He rushed towards Blaine's house.

He didn't know how far he had gone from home but with every minute he felt his heart beating faster. After an hour he felt like he was in full panic mode, he didn't know he had driven this long.

Twenty minutes later he pulled onto Blaine's street, he parked a fair way from the house and climbed out walking towards the house.

He paused just before he got to the house, questions running thought his mind. What if he was still in the house? It wasn't like Blaine's dad was going to tell him he's there is it? What if Blaine had left? What if he had hurt Blaine?

He pushed the questions to the back of his mind and walked into the garden towards the front door. He closed his eyes and knocked three times, his eyes opening again when he head movement inside coming towards the door.

The door opened and a man who looked a little like Blaine appeared at the door.

"Yes?" The man asked in a rough tone.

"I-I was wondering if you had seen Blaine?" He asked stumbling over his words.

"No, haven't seen him in at least a week," the man said trying to slam the door but he put his foot in the way. He knew he was lying; the police officer had taken him here and had said that Blaine's dad had been happy to see him.

"Where is he?" He said pushing against the door.

Suddenly Blaine's dad let the door swing open and he flew inside, he landed on the floor and the front door was closed behind him.

"What are you doing?" He said backing away and Blaine's dad walked towards him.

"You want to see Blaine don't you?" Blaine's dad said simply with a shrug.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then follow me," Blaine's dad continued and turned walking towards the stairs. He knew that Kurt was going to follow him and he was right, he stood and followed slowly behind him.

He started to ascend the stairs, following Blaine's dad to the top.

"Where is he?" He asked again scared of the answer.

"Just through there," he pointed to a door. He knew this was a trick, he could see it on the man's face but if there was a chance that Blaine was here then he needed to take it.

He continued walking, getting closer and closer to the door to where Blaine's dad was pointing to.

Blaine's dad opened the door and he peaked his head round, his heart shrinking and twisting. Blaine was there on the floor, he didn't seem to be conscious, and there was blood on the floor next to where he laid.

He ran forward into the room aware of Blaine's dad shutting it behind him and knelt next to Blaine.

"Blaine?" he said though it came out more like a sob. He slowly shook him but there wasn't a response. "Blaine?!" He said a little louder. Nothing.

He slowly lifted Blaine wrist looking for a pulse. He took a long sigh of relief as he found a strong beat beneath his fingertips.

But Blaine wasn't waking up.

He went into his pocket and pulled out his phone glad that he still had it on his person. He went to call an ambulance but he noticed that he didn't have any signal.

"Shit," he said standing up and walking around the room seeing if he could find anywhere in the room he could find signal.

After a few minutes he gave up and walked back towards Blaine, he dropped to his knees next to him.

He leaned down and push Blaine's hair away from his eyes, he turned Blaine's head slightly noticing that the blood on the floor was coming from his head. He studied his head until he found a small cut and bump on the back of it, he remembered learning that head wounds bled a lot so maybe the wound didn't look a serious as it looked.

He looked down at his hoodie and unzipped and took it off before pulling of his t-shirt. He began to rip the shirt making it into a bandage for Blaine's head, slowly wrapping it around and pulling it tight enough to stay on but not enough to hurt him.

He stood walking to the door of the room and banged on it loudly.

"Lets us out! Your son needs medical help!" He yelled thumping on the door as hard as he could. When there wasn't a response he growled a scream.

He slowly walked back to Blaine. "Please wake up," he said lying down next to him lightly wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "Please wake up so I can tell you how much I like you, how much I want to be with you," he said tear running down his face. He hid his face in Blaine's back, trying not to put pressure on him just in case he was hurt.

"I want to be with you too," a quiet voice choked and his head shot up.

"Blaine?" He said sitting up.

"I missed you," Blaine said looking exhausted.

"I missed you too," Kurt choked tears still flooding down his face.


	21. Chapter 21

He was so happy when he heard Kurt's voice, at first he thought he was dreaming but as he turned in Kurt's arms he noticed how real it felt.

Kurt's words had made him want to cry, the fact that Kurt like him back made him feel as though he could fly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked noticing that Kurt was not in his old room with him.

Kurt looked at him kissing him softly on the forehead. "I went looking for you; I looked everywhere until I came across this police officer, I wanted to report you missing but he said that he had caught you stealing and taken you home, I came here as fast as I could. Your dad said that he hadn't seen you in a week, I knew that was a lie so I wouldn't let him shut the door, he finally let me in and asked if I wanted to see you and obviously I agreed, he led me to this room and when I saw you… I –I thought you were dead Blaine," Kurt said starting to cry.

He pulled him into a tight hug.

"Why the hell did you follow him up here? It could have been a trick Kurt," he said into Kurt's hair.

"I had to find you, if there was any chance then I had to take it," Kurt sobbed.

He sighed; he couldn't believe that Kurt would do this for him. He felt something covering his head and he raised his and feeling for what it was.

"What's this?" he asked Kurt and Kurt looked up.

"Oh, I needed to make a bandage to stop the bleeding," Kurt said and then unzipped the hoodie he was wearing revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Is it bad?" He asked touching the back of his head hissing in pain as it started to sting.

"You'll be ok, it's just a bump," Kurt smiled, though he had tear streaking running down his cheeks.

"Thanks for making me a bandage," he said before thinking about it. "Though, I'm glad you did because now I've seen you shirtless," he smiled and Kurt giggled.

"Trust you," Kurt whispered and he smiled. "How does your head feel?" Kurt asked and he shook his head.

"Not bad now that you're here," he said stroking Kurt's face with the back of his hand.

"We need to get you out of here," Kurt said kissing him on the nose. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, but I want to stay here forever with you," he said looking into Kurt beautiful blue eyes. Kurt smiled his cheeks turning as dark shade of red.

"Come on," Kurt said pulling out of his arms and climbing to his feet. Kurt put his hands out offering to pull him up and he grabbed them.

Kurt pulled him until he was standing and let go, for a second he thought he was going to fall but Kurt sensed this and grabbed him around the waist. They stood still for a moment and them he nodded feeling like he was good to stand on his own.

Kurt stood by his side for a minute before walking to the window, staring out.

"Do you know any way out?" Kurt asked him.

"The door," he giggled pointing to the locked door.

"Funny, any possible ways out?" Kurt asked.

"No, well I mean we could jump out of the window but I don't really want to break my legs," he said walking to stand next to Kurt.

Kurt went into his pocket and pulled out a phone, his eyes widened.

"Kurt you have a phone!" He said pulling him into a hug.

"It doesn't have signal in here for some reason," Kurt said and he grabbed the phone from his hand.

"It's hard to get signal in here, but it's possible, you just have to find the right place," he said walking around the room holding the phone out in hope of finding some signal.

"Blaine I've done that already, I didn't find anything," Kurt said and he turned to him.

"Like I said it's hard," he repeated and continued to walk around the room.

After a minute he hit a spike and got two bars.

"Kurt, I've got two bars," he smiled trying not to move an inch. "We should try not to move the phone so texting is the best bet," he continued as Kurt rushed over to him.

"I'll text my dad and tell him to send the police over here," Kurt said as he handed him the phone slowly.

He walked to the back of the room and sat down against the wall.

"Done, I told him to send the police here and not to ask questions," Kurt said looking more chipper as he came and sat down next to him.

"Great," he replied resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt laced his fingers into his and he smiled.

There was a clicking noise and the door to the room flew open. His dad stood there with a strong frown on his face.

"I knew when I saw him the first time at the gate that he was your queer," his dad sneered at him walking further into the room.

"I just want you to let him go, he's nothing to do with this," he said. If there was a chance of getting Kurt out of here then he would take it. He felt Kurt's grip on his hand tighten.

His dad laughed. "He is now, he knows you're here and even if he didn't he wouldn't stop looking for you, he must be desperate," his dad spat.

He let go of Kurt's hand and pushed himself to his feet.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that," he said taking a step forward.

"Blaine, please," Kurt said standing behind him.

"Anyone must be desperate if they even want to consider giving any time of theirs to you," his dad continued walking further towards him. "But then I guess queers with stick with queers," his dad smirked. He just wanted to punch that stupid smirk off of his face and he would have if Kurt wasn't standing behind him right now.

"I didn't like your son because I was desperate; I liked him because he was a decent human being. He so much more that you could and will ever be," Kurt said moving out from behind him until he was standing next to him.

Suddenly, his dad moved forward grabbing Kurt by the neck and shoving him against the back wall. He leaped after him and grabbed his dad trying to pull him off.

"DAD STOP IT!" He yelled trying to pry his hands from Kurt's neck. Tears had instantly started to fall down his face.

His dad ignored him and he could see that Kurt was starting to have trouble breathing.

"DAD PLEASE, I LOVE HIM!" He continued trying to pull him off. Suddenly his dad let go, Kurt fell to the ground coughing trying to get air back into his lungs and his dad turned to him.

"You what?" His dad said moving towards him.

"I love him," he squeaked tears still furiously falling down his face.

He didn't see the fist coming, just the pain that came after it and then he was falling to the ground.

"Love? You're pathetic," he heard his dad say before he heard the bedroom door shut again and the click to signify that it was locked.

"Kurt?" He asked looking up from the floor. He noticed that Kurt had gone quiet. "Kurt?" He asked again crawling towards him.

"I'm fine," Kurt said with a small voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked cupping Kurt's face in his hands and Kurt nodded.

"Are you ok?" Kurt raised his hand and trailed where his dad had managed to land the punch on him.

He nodded. "I'm fine, I've had worse," he said trying to lighten the mood though it didn't work. He dropped his hands into his lap.

"You said you love me," Kurt said looking into his eyes. "You love me?" Kurt continued.

"Yes," he said looking to the ground. He hadn't been properly in love before but he was pretty sure this is what it felt like. He looked to the floor tears welling up in his eyes. "My dad's right, I am pathetic," he said wiping the tears.

"No you're not," Kurt said and he felt Kurt touch his face, lifting it until he was looking back into his eyes.

"I love you too," Kurt said and he felt his heart flutter.

"You do?" He said and Kurt nodded.

He pulled Kurt in for a kiss, electricity running through his body as soon as their lips touched. The kiss deepened and their tongue started to slide against each other's, he groaned and Kurt did the same in return, it felt like magic.

When they finally pulled apart they rested their foreheads together but a noise from outside made them look to the window. It was sirens, the police were here and they were going to be free.

They both stood looking relieved, well that was until the door swung open. His dad stood there with a large kitchen knife in his hands.

"Come here boy," he pointed the knife at him. His heart sunk.

"No," Kurt said clinging onto his arm.

He turned to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "I love you," he whispered into his ear before making him let go if his arm.

He looked towards his dad who looked like he was becoming inpatient and walked towards him.

As soon as he got close enough his dad grabbed him and pulled him close, placing the knife against his neck tightly.

"Blaine," Kurt said through tears as his dad pulled him down the stairs. He knew that he was probably going to die.

"You got me into this, now you can get me out," his dad said through clenched teeth.

"This isn't going to help you, it's only going to make it worse," he said and his dad scoffed moving towards the front door. "Dad stop," he tried as there was a knock at the door.

His dad moved to open it and stood back as it swung open tightening his grip on his waist and the knife.

"Don't you dare come in! I'll kill him, I'll do it," his dad threatened.

"Put the knife down!" One of the officers yelled but his dad didn't budge. "Don't make this worse for yourself sir!"

"I'll kill him, the stupid faggot deserves it!" His dad continued.

They didn't hear the officers behind them until there was a sound of a shot going off. From what Blaine could figure out, his dad was shot in the arm making him drop the knife.

His dad was on the ground with handcuff around his wrists a minute later and he felt himself falling to the floor. His head felt fuzzy, he could hear someone calling his name.

Kurt was at his side, calling his name and asking if he was alright but he couldn't answer, his mouth wouldn't work.

Everything started to fade, slowly turning to black but this time he didn't really mind because he knew that he was safe and when he woke up Kurt was going to be there.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt had fled the room as soon as the gun shot rang out, he ran down the stairs just in time to see Blaine falling to the ground. He screamed his name, for a moment he thinks he's been shot and he falls to his knees beside him.

He starts to ask if he's alright Blaine doesn't say anything, his eyes falling closed.

Everything felt like it was buzzing around him and suddenly Blaine was being moved away from him, he reached out trying to stop whoever it was from taking him, people were trying to talk to him but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Tears fell from his eyes and he felt himself falling backwards, strong arms wrapped around him a familiar voice yelled his name.

He closed his eyes too tired to keep them open, letting himself fall into the darkness.

….

Opening his eyes he squinted as his eyes got used to the bright light that filled the room he was in. He knew this was the hospital, considering he hadn't got out it long ago he remembered the uncomfortable bed he was lying in.

"Kurt?" A voice next made him turn his head. He felt his dad grab his hand.

"Dad," he said pushing himself into the sitting position. He groaned a slight ache in his neck from where he had been choked.

"Be careful son," his dad said lightly patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine, where's Blaine? Was he shot?" He asked not caring about anything else.

"Blaine's fine just a small bump on the back of his head and he wasn't shot, he just passed out like you," his dad explained.

He nodded. "I want to see him," he said climbing off the bed. He was still in his own clothes so they were obviously just waiting for him to wake up.

"Whoa son, you've just woken up," his dad said standing and running around the bed taking hold of him.

"I'm fine, I just want to see Blaine," he said moving out of his dads grip and towards the door. His dad followed close behind. "What room is he in?" He asked and Burt stepped in front of him and led the way.

His dad stopped outside a room not far from his own. "Are you ok going in on your own?" his dad asked him and he nodded. "I'll be waiting nearby if you need anything".

He gave his dad a weak smile as he disappeared and turned to the door. He pushed the handle taking a breath and walked in.

Blaine still hadn't woken yet, though he didn't really know how long he'd been out.

He walked to the side of the bed, sitting in the empty chair that was placed next to it.

"Hey, Blaine," he said though he knew that he probably couldn't hear him. "I see they put a better bandage on your head," he said with a sad giggle. Blaine looked so vulnerable, even though he was safe.

He moved his hand and traced the bruise that was forming on the side of Blaine's face; there was a thought in the back of his head that told him that he could have stopped it. He knew he couldn't but there was a nagging feeling that made him think that he could have stopped it.

Blaine's face moved turning into his hand like he was looking for comfort.

"Blaine?" He said and Blaine's eyes flickered open.

"Kurt, I knew it was you," Blaine said with a smile.

"You did?" He asked a little confused.

"Yeah, who else would come to see me? And who else would touch my face that way?" Blaine said grabbing onto his hand.

He looked to the ground not sure what to say but Blaine gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"You'll never be alone again Blaine," he whispered looking up into Blaine eyes.

"I know," Blaine smiled lightly pulling on Kurt's arm, pulling him in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched electricity ran through him.

"You're so good at that," he murmured his forehead pressing against Blaine's.

"I thought that was you," Blaine smiled.

Just as they about to kiss again the door to the room opened. He turned as a couple of officers walked towards the bed.

"Mr Anderson?" One of the officers asked and Blaine nodded. "Were sorry to hear about what happened and both of your parents have been arrested, your mother for neglect and letting your father do what he did to you before the incident." One of the officers explained. "Mr Hummel has offered to take you in and the paper work has gone through, when you leave here you will live with them, do you have any questions?" The officer finished and looked at them both.

He was feeling something between excited and confused, why hadn't his dad told him that Blaine was going to come and live with them earlier?

They both shook their heads and the officers left the room, leaving them alone again.

"But your dad hates me," Blaine said looking up at him.

"Blaine, my dad doesn't hate you," he said pushing the curls that had fallen onto Blaine's face from his forehead placing a kiss there. "He was just confused; he wanted to help me find you. He was worried about you just like I was," he continued trying to comfort him.

"He was?" Blaine said and he nodded.

"Listen Blaine, if my dad hated you then he wouldn't be willing to adopt you, would he?" he said.

"I guess not, I just don't want to intrude in on your family".

He shook his head. "Blaine you are my family," he said and Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I love you," Blaine said making his heart flutter just as it had the first time he told him.

"I love you too," he replied.

….

The made Blaine stay in the hospital for a couple more house just to keep an eye on his head before they let him come home.

As they lead him into the house he could feel how nervous he was.

"Welcome home Blaine," his dad said and he saw that Blaine visually calmed after that.

He hadn't had a clue that his dad had had this planned ever since he had found out Blaine was homeless.

"Thank you sir, for everything," Blaine said bowing his head.

"No problem son, just call me Burt," his dad said and Blaine nodded a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why don't I show you to your room," he said with a smile and Blaine turned to him nodding.

Blaine followed him up the stairs and he led him to his own room, he pushed open the door and walked inside. He heard Blaine gasp behind him as they walked in.

His room hand been divided into two sides and Blaine had his own furniture and bed.

"My dad said if he finds us in the bed together at any time then one of us will have to sleep on the couch for a week, but other than that this is going to be awesome," he said.

"This is too much," Blaine said wrapping his arms around his waist. He snuggled into them, leaning his head back to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"Nothing is too much for you," he said and Blaine groaned like he didn't agree.

"I love you Kurt Hummel," Blaine said and he grinned.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson," he replied.


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as he walked into the Hummel house he knew that things were going to get better, that he was never going to be alone again. He knew it was still going to take some time to get used to living here and getting used to the feeling like he belonged for the first time, but in the back of his mind he still felt like he was intruding.

His room was amazing, though he was sharing it with Kurt he felt like it was his space too. He was glad that when he woke up in the morning Kurt was only going to be inches away.

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt call him from the bottom of the stairs. He got up from his bed and walked towards their bedroom door.

It had been just under a week since the incident with his dad and he was feeling a lot better, they had both decided that it was time that they went back to school.

He ran down the stairs meeting Kurt at the bottom, he gave him a peck on the lips before taking his bag that Kurt had been holding out for him from his hand.

"You ready?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you?" He replied lacing his hand into Kurt's as they walked out into the drive way.

"I think so," Kurt said with a smile.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said simply. He didn't want Kurt to fear about getting bullied or hurt, he was there to protect him.

"Aw I forgot, my bad boy boyfriend will be there to protect me," Kurt smirked and he gave him a playful nudge giggling.

"Shut up. But I will kick anyone's ass who even thinks about hurting you," he said and Kurt raised his eyebrows at him.

"You don't have to do that, I can protect myself," Kurt said tightening the grip on his hand. He nodded.

"I know you can," he smiled. Kurt was strong, even stronger that he was mentally.

It didn't take too long until they were walking through the gate hand in hand, he didn't care what people thought about him, that was one of the things that hadn't changed about him. He ignored the subtle looks the got as they walked towards the entrance.

The walked up the steps and through the door.

"Do you need to go to your locker?" He asked Kurt and he nodded.

"Yeah," Kurt said and they walked towards it. Everyone moved out of their way, some giving them small smiles. It was weird, no one seemed fazed about them holding hands or even the fact that they were together.

They stopped at Kurt's locker and he leaned against the locker next to it as Kurt got what he needed out of it.

"English," he said and Kurt smiled looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Where we first met," Kurt said. "You were a jerk," Kurt continued and he smiled.

"Yes I was," he said as Kurt slammed his locker and they joined hands again starting towards their first lesson.

Just as they turned the corner they saw a group of footballers walking towards them, Kyle included. He felt Kurt flinch at the sight of them and gave his hand a squeeze, he made sure that they kept walking, tall and proud.

The guys looked at them, a couple of them looked confused others didn't even notice them; he made sure to give Kyle evils as they walked by.

"They didn't even say anything," Kurt whispered looking over his shoulder as the footballers turned the corner.

"That's because they don't give a shit," he said with a shrug.

….

The day went pretty well, no one really talked to them but he didn't mind, he had Kurt and that's all he needed. He was just glad that no one was making it their life goal to make them miserable. Everything seemed to be going well.

As they left the school Kurt had a bright smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked him and he turned.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"Then why the hell is everybody being, not nice but acting like they don't care," Kurt said stopping them from walking as they walked out of the gate.

"Well I beat up Kyle for beating the shit out of you and told him not to talk or hurt you again, maybe everyone got that message," he said and Kurt rolled his eyes. "What? I was angry," he shrugged.

"Nothing, but you could have gotten into trouble and violence wasn't the answer," Kurt said with his hands on his hips.

"Well it did work," he replied gesturing towards the school.

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it again not having a comeback.

"Fine, just don't do it again," Kurt said and he frowned grabbing Kurt's hand making them carry on walking.

"Yes mum," he said and Kurt laughed.

"You're a dork," Kurt said giving him a nudge.

"Yeah, but this dork loves you," he pouted.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Kurt whined stopping again and turning in his arms so he was against his chest.

He gave Kurt a peck on the lips. "I don't know it's probably because I have to compete with you, now let's keep walking or we'll never get home" he said with a smiled.

He never thought when he met Kurt that he would ever feel this much for him, his stomach twisted with joy with every hug, every kiss and every touch. He knew in his heart that he was going to be with Kurt for the rest of his life, he didn't want anyone else.

As they finally made it home and entered the house Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said as they reached their room.

"I want to break your dads rule," he grinned pushing Kurt back onto his bed slowly climbing on top of him.

"Wow, you really are still a bad boy," Kurt laughed and he leaned down and captured his lips, he deepened it straight away sticking his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt groaned and he ran his hand through his hair.

"I've wanted to do this all day," he said pulling away for breath.

"Me too," Kurt replied pulling his shirt towards him forcing his lips back onto his.

"What the hell?!" Burt's voice cut through the silence and his eyes widened.

"Shit," he whispered backing off of Kurt and then the bed.

"Blaine couch!" Burt yelled before leaving the room his heavy footsteps running down the stairs.

He laughed grabbing his duvet and pillow before backing towards the door giving Kurt a wink.

"Love you," he said and Kurt smiled laying back on the bed and looked at him.

"Love you too," Kurt replied.


End file.
